Violently Beautiful
by Vindrik Widti
Summary: AU. Izaya tertembak oleh para Yakuza. Karena tak ingin pekerjaannya ditambah lebih banyak lagi, Namie, sekretaris Izaya, mencarikannya bodyguard. Akhirnya Shizuo Heiwajima pun setuju menjadi bodyguard. Tapi, ternyata, keluarga Heiwajima dan keluarga Orihara memiliki... sejarah./"Izaya, sebenarnya, Shizuo adalah..."/"HAH? Emangnya bisa!"/"Aku dan Izaya ternyata apa?"/R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**VIOLENTLY BEAUTIFUL**_

 _CHAPTER 1–IZAYA ORIHARA & SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA_

.

.

.

"Sepertinya, kau memang butuh _bodyguard_."

Namie Yagiri berkata saat bosnya, Izaya Orihara, datang ke kantor dengan perban yang melilit di lengan bawahnya. Bekas tusukan oleh seorang _assassin_ yang berkata kalau dia ditugaskan seseorang untuk membunuh Izaya.

Izaya menghela nafas dan menatap dengan mata tajam. Namie bahkan merinding. Terkadang Izaya tidak semarah ataupun se- _down_ seperti ini.

Izaya Orihara adalah CEO dari perusahaan Rose Garden yang sudah diolah oleh keluarga Orihara selama bertahun-tahun. Alasan karena tangan Izaya diperban adalah, ia tertusuk karena berurusan dengan Ueda Shou dari grup yakuza. Dan juga, karena sebelum menjadi CEO Izaya adalah _informant_ , kelompok yakuza itu masih menginginkan rahasia Awakusu-kai yang paling terlarang; kelemahan mereka.

Well, daripada mati dengan kepala yang terlepas dari badannya, Izaya lebih memilih ditusuk.

Untunglah para Awakusu-kai tiba ditempat dengan waktu yang tepat, karena panggilan dari Mairu dan Kururi yang curiga karena abang mereka belum pulang. Baru kali itu Izaya sangat berterimakasih dengan adik-adiknya.

Jadi, keseluruhan pertanyaan ' _bagaimana Izaya dapat tuh luka?'_ sudah terjawab, kan? Kalau nggak masuk ke otak, silahkan dibaca lagi.

" _Hee_ ~ Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi _bodyguard_ ku, Namie-san?" ucap Izaya. Nadanya memang main-main, tapi ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia bermain-main. Untunglah Namie itu sedingin ratu es, jadinya Izaya tidak merasa terlalu mengintimidasi wanita itu.

"Hmm, menurutku sih tidak akan ada yang mau."

" _Hidoi nee~_ " Nah, sekarang senyuman itu mulai muncul lagi diwajah Izaya.

Merasa kalau _mood_ bos-nya itu sudah membaik, Namie bertanya, "Kenapa kau murung, Izaya?"

"Ooh, Namie-san ternyata tipe yang perhatian~ Vorona-san benar-benar beruntung _nee~_ "

"Diam dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu jika disuruh diam, Namie-san~?"

Ok, sekarang Namie menyesal sudah bertanya. "Lupakan saja."

Izaya terkekeh pelan, " _Maa ne,_ apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya, Namie-san?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong, jadwalmu hari ini adalah..."

Dan mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasa.

* * *

Sudah waktunya makan siang sekarang. Namie dengan santai memakan _bentou_ buatan Vorona, pacarnya dari Rusia yang sedang berlibur kemari. Masakan Vorona juga sangat enak, _bentou_ itu terdiri dari makanan khas Rusia— _smoked salmon_ dan _salad_ , lalu _mini-pie_.

" _Looks yummy~_ " Namie menghela nafas saat mendengar suara boss-nya itu. "Boleh aku cicipi, Namie-san?"

"Tidak boleh. Ini masakan khusus Vorona untukku. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau memakan masakannya."

"Kejamnya!" ucap Izaya dengan seringai yang menyebalkan. Pria itu hanya memakan _ootoro_ yang ia beli setiap hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Namie benar-benar bingung bagaimana boss-nya itu bisa tetap langsing dan kurus seperti itu walaupun makan yang banyak lemak.

"Lagipula bukannya kau harus memakan makanan yang 4 sehat 5 sempurna dan bukannya kopi dan _ootoro_?"

"Hmm? Kau ingin membelikanku makanan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Izaya tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng, sebelum melanjutkan mengetik di komputernya. Sesekali ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, lalu lanjut mengetik lagi. Namie tidak mempedulikannya dan lanjut memakan masakan Vorona.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan dari sang kekasih, sekretaris itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Izaya membiarkannya, tau kalau Namie hanya akan ke toilet ataupun membeli minuman. Dia hanya berkata, "Belikan aku kaleng _nescaf*_ ya!" dan dijawab gumaman kesal.

Namie memasuki toilet untuk wanita dan mencuci tangannya, sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang—menurutnya—cukup berantakan. Setelah mencuci busa-busa sabun dari tangannya, wanita itu bergerak untuk mengambil tisu sebelum ponselnya berdering.

"Vorona?" gumamnya pelan saat melihat _caller ID_. Biasanya kekasihnya itu jarang menelpon saat jam pekerjaan. Namie lalu menekan tombol hijau dan membawa ponselnya itu ke telinga.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya selembut mungkin.

" _Namie, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu_." suara pacarnya itu terdengar dari ujung telepon. " _Apa di perusahaanmu ada lolongan kerja_?"

Namie mengeryit. "Kau ingin bekerja, Vorona?"

" _Bukan aku, tapi kakak sepupuku. Aku sudah cukup jadi rumah tangga_."

Hati Namie bagaikan diterbangi seribu kupu-kupu karena kalimat terakhir Vorona.

"Ah~ kau sangat menggemaskan. Siapa sepupumu, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

" _Shizuo Heiwajima, laki-laki. Dia dipecat menjadi_ bartender _karena memarahi pengunjung yang mengajak_ one night stand _dengannya._ " suara Vorona tercekat diakhir kalimat, seakan menahan tawa. Namie terkekeh pelan mendengar alasan tersebut.

"Ada, sih. Si bangsat Izaya itu sedang mencari _bodyguard_. Apa pria ini cocok menurutmu?"

" _Shizuo-san dulunya sudah menjadi bodyguard dan kurasa dia cukup berpengalaman. Dan juga, dia cukup kuat_."

"Hmm, baiklah. Akan ku diskusikan dengan bossku. Apa kau mempunyai nomor telepon dan fotonya?"

Diujung sana terdengar suara seperti sebuah kertas yang diobrak-abrik, sebelum gumaman 'ketemu'. " _Fotonya akan kukirim lewat_ e-mail _. Nomor teleponnya juga._ "

"Oke, terimakasih, Vorona. I love you."

" _I love you too_."

Telepon diputus oleh kedua pihak.

* * *

Izaya mendesah saat tulang-tulangnya berbunyi saat ia melakukan perengangan. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit karena seharian duduk didepan komputer dan mengetik. Tapi pekerjaannya untuk 4 hari kedepan sudah selesai, jadinya dia nanti bisa bersantai-santai dan mengamati manusia-manusia yang bekerja dibawahnya. Ah~ nyamannya hidup menjadi boss.

Namie juga sedang mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan Izaya dan melihat jadwal _meeting_ pria berumur 30 tahun itu. Seminggu yang akan datang. Hmm, tidak buruk juga. Lalu, dia mendengar suara dering _e-mail_ baru yang masuk. Pasti foto dan orang yang Vorona sebut, huh.

 _From: voronayagiri_  
 _To: namieyagirii_

 _Ini fotonya. Nomor teleponnya 996-582-7XX.  
_

Namie terbelalak saat melihat foto yang diberikan oleh Vorona. Tampan, tinggi, rambut pirang, mata _almond_ tajam, hidung mancung, rahang keras, dan bibir penuh. Pria setampan itu menganggur? Jangan bercanda, dia cocok jadi model!

Dengan cepat Namie mengetik balasan untuk Vorona.

 _From: namieyagirii  
To: voronayagiri _

_Kau yakin tidak mengambil foto model?_

Dan jawabannya singkat padat dan jelas— _Tidak._

Namie memandang pria itu lagi, sebelum beralih kearah wajah boss-nya yang sedang fokus menulis. Apa pria model ini cocok jadi _bodyguard_ Izaya? Dia rasa tidak.

Tapi yah, ini juga demi pekerjaan. Dan juga sebangsat-bangsatnya Izaya, pria itu tidak pernah memotong gaji disini—menaikkannya malah. Dia juga rada-rada baik lah. Jadi, Namie mencatat nomor itu dan menaruhnya di ponsel. Dia akan membicarakan ini dengan Vorona, karena wanita pirang itu sangat pandai dan pintar. Calon istrinya juga adalah penasehat yang baik.

"Namie-san~ haloo, Namie-saaan~"

Pikirannya tentang Vorona dihancurkan oleh pria licik itu. Namie mendesis saat menoleh, membuat Izaya pura-pura ketakutan. "Apa?"

Izaya tersenyum licik, lagi. "Tidak ada~ Kau boleh pulang. Ini jam pulang, tau."

Karena asyik memikirkan tentang Vorona, dia jadi lupa waktu huh. Namie langsung membereskan barangnya. Melihat Izaya yang masih santai mengerjakan tugas, Namie langsung merebut pulpen bossnya itu.

"Hei!"

"Tidak ada lembur. Aku tidak ingin mengurus lebih banyak pekerjaan lagi jika kau jatuh sakit."

Izaya memutar bola matanya sebelum membereskan barang-barang diatas meja dan keluar dari gedung bersama Namie. "Oh, Izaya, aku sudah menemukan calon _bodyguard_ mu."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Tidak perlu tau." Namie mengeluarkan kunci mobil, "Tapi masih calon. Ini pilihanku dan _**jangan**_ membantah."

Izaya terlalu lelah untuk menjawab dan hanya menyeringai saja sebelum berjalan ke mobil _camaro_ yang ada di parkiran. Disana sudah ada Kadota yang berdiri dibalik pintu mobil yang terbuka. "Silahkan, Orihara-san."

Izaya masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kadota menyalakan GPS sebelum melaju pergi dari gedung perusahaan tersebut.

Shizuo menggeram saat ponselnya berdering. Meraba-raba _nightstand_ , matanya masih terpejam—terlalu lelah untuk bangun. Padahal sekarang masih jam 8 malam, dasar pemalas.

Tanpa melihat siapa _caller ID_ , pria pirang tinggi itu langsung membuka telepon. "Halo?" suaranya terdengar seperti geraman. Biasa, bangun tidur.

" _Shizuo-san._ "

Shizuo mengenali suara tersebut. "Vorona?" dia membuka mata dan mengucek-uceknya. "Ada apa menelponku?"

" _Aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan untuk Shizuo-san_."

 **What**. Secepat itu!?

"Bentar, seriusan?"

" _Ya. Shizuo-san, apa kau tak keberatan menjadi_ bodyguard _?_ "

"Tidak juga." kali ini Shizuo sudah sepenuhnya terbangun. Dia lalu beranjak bangkit. " _Bodyguard_ siapa?"

" _Izaya Orihara, anak dari Shirou-san dan Kyouko-san. Apa kau masih mengenalinya?_ "

Shizuo tersandung karpet tapi berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. "Orihara... Orihara yang _**itu**_!?"

" _Ya, yang 'itu'._ "

"...baiklah. Aku menerimanya."— _karena aku berhutang budi pada mereka_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***sujud* rating may change ya. /eh**

 **Saya author baru disini. Pen-name saya sebenarnya itu nama asli cuman lebih di modifikasi /apa/. Yang kenal shuuush ya, saya mau nulis dosa. Ini nggak terlalu panjang kok, palingan penuh fluff terus ada bom angst dibeberapa tempat /dor**

 **R &R please?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Memori dan Pendaftaran

_**Violently Beautiful**_ **  
** _Chapter 2—Memori dan Pendaftaran  
_.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Orihara itu bisa dibilang sebagai istana idaman semua orang. Begitu indah dengan berbagai macam bunga memenuhi halaman, rumah yang besar dengan tiang-tiang megah, dan juga desain yang elegan. Semua tentang Orihara itu— _cantik.  
_

Izaya turun dari mobil, mengangguk kecil kearah Kadota yang membungkuk sambil memegangkan pintu untuk tuan muda—tua—Orihara itu. Setelah Izaya naik ke anak tangga yang kedua, Kadota langsung menutup pintu dan memasuki tempat pengemudi—sebelum menghilang di belokkan menuju garasi.

Saat membuka pintu, dia sudah disambut oleh dua adiknya, Mairu dan Kururi. Kedua anak kembar itu langsung berseru dan memeluk kakak tertua mereka. "Iza- _nii_!" jerit mereka sambil memeluk dada Izaya. "Tumben sekali awal! Tidak lembur seperti biasa?" kata Mairu antusias.

"Tidak," jawab Izaya sambil menyerahkan jasnya ke seorang _maid_. Izaya membiarkan tangannya diseret oleh kedua kembar itu ke dapur, dimana ada masakan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Ya, hanya bertiga. Orang tua mereka sedang bepergian bersama keluarga teman ayahnya. Jadi, di rumah mewah ini, hanya ada dia, Mairu, Kururi, dan para pembantu.

"Iza- _nii_! Iza- _nii_!" oceh Mairu sambil meloncat-loncat, "Ajari kami cara membuat _black forest_ , dong!"

Izaya meringis, karena dia tidak suka dengan makanan manis. Pria yang sudah berkepala tiga itu membuka mulut untuk menolak, tapi Mairu dan Kururi seakan bisa membaca pikirannya dan langsung menggunakan tatapan memohon paling ampuh mereka. Izaya mengumpat dalam hati.

Pria itu menghela nafas, sebelum mengangguk samar. "Baiklah."

"YAY!"

Mengabaikan sorakkan bahagia kedua adiknya itu, Izaya langsung menyambar handuk yang digantung di tempat _laundry_ dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

Shizuo memandang album yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini.

Foto-foto yang ada di 4 halaman pertama adalah dirinya yang masih digendong dalam pelukan hangat Ibunya ataupun berada di bak mandi, tidur, minum susu—semua itu ada di 4 halaman pertama. Lalu, 2 halaman berikutnya adalah foto Kasuka. 3 halaman berikutnya, Shizuo masuk SD dengan Kasuka berada disebelahnya yang juga mengenakan pakaian SD.

Shizuo tersenyum kecil mengingat momen-momennya yang dulu.

Lalu, halaman berikutnya adalah, empat foto digabung menjadi satu. Shizuo mengeluarkannya dari dalam lapisan plastik album itu, dan melihat kearah salah satu foto. Dia dengan seragam SMP dirangkul oleh cowok langsing dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya. Ekspresi Shizuo masam, tidak suka. Sementara cowok disampingnya menyengir lebar dengan satu mata berkedip. Rambut Shizuo waktu itu masih coklat, sementara rambut cowok itu berwarna hitam—kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Membalik foto tersebut, dibelakangnya tertulis; _Shizuo dan Izaya_.

* * *

Esok paginya, Izaya berjalan dengan santai kearah kantornya. Mengangguk kecil ketika para pegawai menyambutnya. Pria itu membuka pintu kaca burem ( _ **a/n: saya gatau namanya**_ ) dan memasukinya dengan elegan.

"Pagi." sapa Namie sambil menyusun kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya. "Ada jadwal _meeting_ dengan Ryuugamine-san di restoran _Hetsubo_ jam 2 siang. Setelah itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi."

Izaya mengernyit. "Kukira aku akan bebas 3 hari kedepan." dan membuka laptop yang ia bawa sehari-hari.

Namie memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kubilang, hanya _meeting_ dengan Ryuugamine-san, setelah itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi." Namie membuka laptop dan mulai mengetik.

"Namie-san, apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku?" tanya Izaya setelah beberapa menit.

Ketikkan Namie tidak terhenti sama sekali. "Tentu saja, karena aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berbuat macam-macam. Tapi setelah itu aku langsung bergegas. Kau pulanglah dengan taksi atau suruh Kadota menjemputmu. Aku memiliki hal penting yang harus diselesaikan."

Izaya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jahat sekali, Namie-san~ Bagaimana nanti kalau aku menunggu tiba-tiba ada om pedofil yang ingin menculikku!?" ucap Izaya dramatis.

Namie hanya memutar bola matanya. "Duh. Apa ada manusia di dunia ini yang ingin menculikmu?"

"Ada, kok. Contohnya beberapa _fans_ ku~ Kasihan deh Namie-san nggak punya _fans_ hahaha!"

Tuhan, kuatkanlah iman Namie.

* * *

Jam bertemunya jam 6. Tepat saat makan malam.

Shizuo melirik kearah jam tangannya dengan gelisah, masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk bertemu dengan sekretaris Izaya Orihara. Tapi karena rasa senang dan bersemangat, dia jadi datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Vorona tidak mengatakan apapun sih. Sepupunya itu dengan tenang menerima ajakkan Shizuo. Dan dia juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat tau kalau mereka lebih cepat 1 jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Shizuo duduk berseberangan dengan Vorona. Minuman _vannila milkshake_ yang ia minum tadi sudah habis, sementara Vorona tidak memesan apapun. 'Menunggu Namie datang.' katanya. Shizuo tau kok kalau Vorona itu berpacaran dengan seorang wanita.

Tapi Shizuo tidak peduli. Toh, kalau ayahnya Vorona bisa menerimanya, mengapa Shizuo enggak? Lagipula yang boleh mengatur kehidupan Vorona hanya dirinya sendiri. Kau tak perlu orang lain mengatakan hal ini dan itu tentang kehidupanmu—hanya kau yang tau apa yang terbaik untukmu.

"Apa Izaya sekarang sudah mengingatku?" tanyanya ke udara kosong. Vorona yang mendengar tidak mengatakan apapun—tapi dari caranya menundukkan kepala, Shizuo sudah tau jawabannya apa. _**Belum**_.

"Vorona, apa menurutmu dulu itu salahku?"

Vorona menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, Shizuo-san. Shirou-san dan Kyouko-san mengerti, kok. Mereka tidak menyalahkanmu—jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Shizuo terkekeh dan bersandar di kursinya. Matanya terpejam, mengingat kenangan menyakitkan dulu—saat ia masih berumur 16 tahun dan Izaya 19 tahun. Izaya, _berdarah, hujan, dan_ —

"Vorona. Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo langsung membuka mata dan menoleh kearah wanita berambut coklat tua panjang yang berdiri disamping meja mereka. Wajahnya cantik, dengan _sweater_ hijau dan rok pendek berwarna merah, serta lengging dan sepatu merah. Elegan. Ini sekretarisnya, ya?

"Namie." sapa Vorona balik, sebuah senyuman kecil berada di bibirnya. Vorona menggeser dirinya sedikit, dan Namie langsung duduk disamping Vorona. Shizuo hanya menonton dengan sedikit rasa geli pada pasangan dihadapannya ini.

"Shizuo Heiwajima-san, ya kan?"

"Ya." Shizuo berdeham karena suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. "Anda pasti sekretaris Iza—Orihara-san." Bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan.

"Ya." Namie mengangguk. "Heiwajima-san, anda tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini? Menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ pribadi milik Izaya Orihara-san maksudku."

 _Pribadi?_ "Ya. Saya cukup tertarik dengan tawaran ini."

Seakan membaca pikiran Shizuo, Namie tersenyum kecil. " _Bodyguard_ pribadi berarti kau akan menjaga satu orang saja, tidak perlu orang lain. Kau harus berada disekitarnya setiap saat. Ada seragam khusus yang akan diberikan kepadamu nantinya."

...oke.

"Oke."

"Baiklah. Silahkan isi kolom yang ada di kertas ini." Namie menyodorkan Shizuo secarik kertas dan pulpen. "Vorona, apa kau sudah makan?"

Shizuo menggeleng-geleng pelan (" _aku jomblo, woi!_ ") dan mulai mengisi kolom _nama, umur, sudah berpengalaman ya/tidak,_ dan lain-lain. Shizuo sudah cukup berpengalama kok.

"Shizuo-san, ingin memesan apa?" tanya Vorona sambil menyodorkan nemu makanan. Shizuo menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan melihat kearah menu yang disodorkan Vorona, lalu—" _straw—black forest cake,_ dan susu _vanilla milkshake_ lagi, tolong."

"Oke."

Namie pergi untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka ke pelayan pas saat Shizuo menyelesaikan tulisannya. Dia lalu menaruh pulpen diatas lembaran kertas itu, lalu menatap Vorona. "Apa dia tau?"

Vorona menggeleng. "Tidak."

* * *

Izaya memandang album yang berada di pangkuannya dengan tatapan aneh.

2 halaman pertama adalah dirinya yang masih bayi, digendong di pelukan Ibunya. Lalu beberapa foto lain tentang dirinya juga; sedang mandi, sedang disuapi makan, dan lain-lain. 4 halaman lain adalah dirinya yang memasuki TK. Dia memegang tangan Ayahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, dia yang sedang membaca didepan kelas, sedang bermain bersama teman seangkatan... dan lain-lain. Lalu fotonya saat memasuki SMP, hanya 2 halaman saja.

Izaya tersenyum mengingat memori tersebut.

Dia lalu menutup album tersebut, dan berdiri untuk menaruhnya kembali ke rak. Tapi, selembar foto terjatuh dan berhenti tepat didepan kakinya.

Penasaran, Izaya membungkuk dan mengambil foto tersebut.

Dia, mengenakan seragam SMA. Izaya yang ada difoto tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, dan merangkul seorang cowok berambut coklat yang tampak masam. Ekspresinya mengatakan kalau ia tidak suka. Izaya mengeryit—apa dia pernah berfoto bersama orang ini sebelumnya?

Membalik foto tersebut, dia lalu menemukan tulisan rapi. _Shizuo dan Izaya_.

 _ **A/N: HAI SEMUA! 3  
Saya senang banget dengan repyu-nya! Aaa, cinta sekali 3 Demi lipan om Gakuho, saya senang banget dengan respon para readers~. Makasih ya minna, nih update super cepat untuk kalian! Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah atau typo, atau EYD-nya nggak bener dan Bahasa Indonesia saya kurang baku. Krisar selalu diterima! ^0^)/ Maaf ya kalau alurnya rada kecepatan...**_

 _Shin-Eiise Kuroyuuki:_ _ **INI ADA UPDATE-ANNYA MAM! 3**_

misachin:

 _ **Kalau kelelep/? mohon maaf. /apaan/. EH SAYA FANS KAMU LOH! Bookmark cerita dirimu bagus-bagus semua /**_ _ketauan stalker_ _ **/.**_

 _ParkYuu:_ _ **Izaya udah kenal Shizuo belum yaaa? Hmm... /**_ _dih_ _ **. Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya, silahkan ikutin cerita ini ya~ 3 Muah XD**_

Saa, see you next update~!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fragmen

_**Violently Beautiful**_ _ **  
**_ _Chapter 3—Fragmen  
_.

.

.

.

Izaya terkulai lemas di meja kantor.

Namie tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Wanita itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya sekarang. Dia mengotak-atik laptopnya, menuliskan jumlah gaji para pegawai dan juga membaca laporan yang diberikan sekretaris dari perusahaan lain. Izaya terkulai dengan kepala yang berada di tangan kiri—tangannya yang baik, sementara tangan kanannya ia lemaskan disamping tubuhnya. Pose-nya seperti orang frustasi saja.

"Izaya," ucapnya lantang, "Kau tidak bersuara selama 57 detik yang hampir mendekati 1 menit. Aku khawatir. Apa kau meminum pembersih lantai dan merusak pita suaramu?"

"Ugh..." Izaya mengerang, "Tidak, Namie-san. Aku hanya mengantuk. Kopi-nya tidak terlalu kuat dan aku butuh seseorang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Dan sayangnya kau tidak menyenangkan, Namie-san."

"Tch," Namie mendecih, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam, huh?"

Izaya tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai, "Namie-san ingin tau, hmm?"

Merasakan bahaya, Namie buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih."

" _Nee_ , Namie-san..."

"Apa?"

Izaya menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingin menyapa beberapa pengawai sekaligus berbicara dengan Dotachin dan Tanaka-san, _jaa na!_ " pria itu langsung keluar tanpa mengenakan jas hitamnya.

Namie memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan mengetik. Setelah laporan dua lembar halaman selesai, manik hitam itu melihat kearah jam yang ada di pojok kiri bawah laptop. 10:23 _am_.

Dia lalu memandang kearah dinding kaca yang berada dibelakang meja Izaya. Mendung. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan badai, dilihat dari betapa lebatnya daun-daun di pohon bergoyang dan juga beberapa debu serta daun kering ikut melayang mengikuti angin.

Jam sebelas pas nanti Shizuo akan datang. Dan Namie belum memberitahukan Izaya siapa yang akan menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadinya.

" _ **Ugh**_." Namie menepuk jidat dan berdiri, berniat menyusul Izaya.

* * *

" _Nee_ , Dotachin!"

Belum sempat Kadota berbalik, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dari belakang oleh CEO perusahaan ini—Izaya Orihara. Tubuh Kadota mengejang, matanya terbuka lebar saat menyadari kalau sang CEO memeluknya. _Memeluknya_ dihadapan—hampir—semua karyawan.

"I-I-Izaya-sama!" ucapnya kaget dan berbalik, menangkap kedua tangan pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dia lalu memelankan suaranya. "Jangan memeluk saya tiba-tiba, dong! Orang lain nanti mendapat ide yang aneh-aneh!" bisiknya.

Izaya memutar bola mata, "Duh, Dotachin, jangan begitu dong. Semua orang juga tau kok itu cuman _friendly gesture_. Dotachin kan udah punya istri. Anaknya dua lagi."

Kadota berdeham, lalu melepaskan tangan kedua tangan Izaya dan berbalik. Menatap pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan hormat. "Disini dingin. Sebaiknya Izaya-sama ke ruangan anda saja. Sebentar lagi ada badai."

Kadota biasanya berada di depan pintu masuk utama, berjaga dan menerima tamu. Dia adalah orang yang mengurus Izaya dulunya. Kadota adalah salah satu pegawai yang paling lama disini. Shirou, ayah Izaya, memercayai Kadota sebagai supir pribadi pria itu jika mau kemana-mana.

Izaya menoleh kearah pintu kaca plastik yang terbuka lebar dan beberapa karyawan keluar-masuk sambil menunduk singkat kearahnya. Anginnya lebat sekali. "Hmm, sepertinya akan ada hujan deras." katanya santai.

"Ya, dan udara akan menjadi dingin. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda, Izaya-sama."

"Duh, Dotachin!" Izaya merengek, "Panggil aku Izaya doang coba!"

Kadota menggeleng. Walaupun dia yang mengurus Izaya, mengantar-jemput, dan bahkan merawat pria itu, Kadota menghormatinya. Keluarga Izaya-lah yang menyelamatkannya dulu. "Tidak."

Saat Izaya akan membuka mulut untuk membalas, hujan deras langsung turun bagaikan air terjun di gunung. Para karyawan yang berada di luar buru-buru masuk kedalam, menghindari tetesan air yang menyirami Bumi. Izaya lalu menutup mulutnya kembali dan menatap tetesan tersebut jatuh ke aspal, mewarnainya dengan warna transparan. Tercium bau petrikor samar, dan Izaya merasa... damai.

Kadota menoleh kearah pria yang berdiri disampingnya. Ketika melihat ekspresi Izaya, Kadota mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh pria itu masuk ke ruangan yang lebih hangat.

Mereka berdua berdiri didepan sana selama beberapa saat, menikmati suasana. Tentu saja, sebelum Namie datang menghampiri Izaya. Izaya berdecih pelan.

"Izaya." ucap sang Ratu Es. "Soal _bodyguard_ —"

"Aa, sebentar, Namie-san~ tolong jangan merusak momen damai yang sedang kualami ini." ucap Izaya santai.

Kadota hanya menonton. Dia sudah tau interaksi antara Yagiri dan Orihara ini. Namie Yagiri tidak pernah takut terkena potong gaji atau apapun itu—karena mereka tau, tanpa Namie maka Izaya bukan apa-apa. Hubungan mereka seperti Ibu dan Anak saja. Kadota menonton dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Tapi, nanti—"

"Namie-san, kumohon—"

Kadota melihat sesuatu berwarna pirang dari ujung matanya, lalu dia menoleh keluar. Benar saja, ada seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Pria itu menaruh sepedanya didekat pot yang ada disamping mobil Namie. Hujan tampaknya tidak memengaruhi pria tersebut. Dia tetap santai.

"Oi, kalian—" Kadota berkata, mencoba mendapat perhatian diantara kedua manusia yang sedang berdebat. "Ada seseorang—"

Namie dan Izaya masih asyik berdebat dan Kadota berasa terkena lemparan kacang.

"Urm," Kadota buru-buru menoleh. Pria pirang yang tadi sudah berada disampingnya sekarang. Secara samar, dia dapat mendengar suara Namie dan Izaya yang berhenti berkelahi. "Apa benar ini perusahaan Rose Garden?"

 _God._ Apa ini model?

Kadota berkedip sekali, dua kali, sebelum berdeham dan mengangguk. "Ya. Ini adalah perusahaan Rose Garden. Saya Kyohei Kadota. A-Ada keperluan apa anda kemari?"

Pria tadi sepertinya baru menyadari Namie dan Izaya yang berdiri disampingnya. "Oh, Namie-san." pria itu mengangguk kecil sebagai sapaan. Sebelum matanya berhenti untuk beradu dengan coklat-kemerahan milik Izaya.

Jujur, Izaya ternganga melihat pria Adonis didepannya ini. Tinggi, sekitaran 6'1" atau 1.85 cm. Rambut pirang yang basah dan acak-acakkan, mata coklat yang menatap kearahnya, bibir penuh, rahang keras—ini model. Izaya yakin sekali pria ini model. Memang rada kurus sih. Tapi, samar-samar, dibalik kemeja putihnya yang basah, Izaya bisa melihat _abs_ yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Uhm." Izaya menatap kearah lain. Tidak biasanya dia menjadi malu hanya karena ditatap saja. Pria itu berusaha mati-matian agar semua darah tidak ke wajahnya—yang mana sangat sulit karena kulitnya yang putih. Dia bukan _gay_ , Tuhan! Kenapa malu hanya karena didatengi pria yang begitu—menggiurkan?

Izaya rukiah diri dalam hati.

"Heiwajima-san." Namie menyapa. "Uhm, apa anda tidak keberatan untuk masuk kedalam? Disini dingin."

"Tapi aku basah kuyup." Alasan yang cukup logis. "Nanti menganggu yang lain."

Kadota terkejut sekali ketika Namie menyapa pria ini dengan 'Heiwajima'. Heiwajima—

Anaknya Kichirou?!

Sebentar, belum tentu. Kichirou tidak memiliki anak berambut pirang. Tapi, tetap saja, pria ini sedikit mirip Kichirou dan juga Namiko. Tapi... masa rambutnya pirang? Apa ini Kasuka? Atau—

Kadota tidak sadar dia melamun sebelum Namie menaruh tangan dibahunya. "Kadota-san?"

"Ah, maaf." pria—hampir—setengah abad itu berdeham. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau membawakan handuk." Namie berucap, "Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Jika sakit, saya akan memberitahu Karisawa-san."

"Ah, saya baik-baik saja." Kadota lalu membuka jalan untuk ketiga orang itu. "Mari, Heiwajima-san." Nama yang—dulunya—terhormat itu terasa tak asing di lidahnya. Kadota tersenyum hangat ketika mengingat momen dulu, saat masa mudanya. Duh, Kadota makin melankonis. Faktor usia mungkin.

"Apa perlu saya bawakan baju dari butik Erika?" tanya Kadota.

"Tidak perlu, diluar hujan. Nanti merepotkan!" bantah si pirang.

"Tidak apa, Heiwajima-san." Kadota tersenyum. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk pergi mengambil handuk bersih di ruang staff, meninggalkan Namie, Izaya, dan Shizuo bertiga.

Namie mendengus sebelum menoleh kearah Shizuo, sebelum kearah Izaya. "Ini Shizuo Heiwajima. _Bodyguard_ pribadimu. Heiwajima-san, ini Izaya Orihara. CEO dari perusahaan ini. Kau bekerja untuknya, Heiwajima-san."

Izaya terbelalak ketika mendengar nama 'Shizuo'. Banyak sih nama 'Shizuo' di dunia ini, tapi... Izaya yakin sekali dia mengenal pria ini. Tapi, kalau dia bilang ke Namie 'pria ini pernah berfoto denganku!' tentu saja Namie menganggap dirinya naik ke tingkat kegilaan yang lebih ekstrim. Izaya mengeryit, dia seperti mengingat sesuatu...

Shizuo... Shizu... Shizu-kun... ah, bukan, Shizu...chan?

"Shizu-chan?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! *love***_

 ** _Awalnya ini 3,207 words, tapi saya potong aja deh jadi dua XD saya jahat juga ya. /pundung  
_** ** _Izaya udah ingat belum ya? Hmm. Saya juga gatau /eh_**

Review ya, minna!~


	4. Chapter 4 - Godaan dan Jadwal

_**Violently Beautiful**_ **  
**Chapter 4—Godaan dan Jadwal  
.

.

.

"Shizu-chan?"

Jantung Shizuo berhenti.

Syok, bahagia, kaget, dan berbagai macam perasaan kayak gado-gado menghantam Shizuo dengan kuat. _Nickname_ yang begitu dirindukannya dulu akhirnya terdengar lagi. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar suara dan juga nama panggilan itu, Shizuo sudah kehilangan waktu. Dia ingin, ingin sekali, memeluk Izaya dan mencium wangi rambutnya—yang dia yakin sekali masih berwangi _strawberry_ —lalu tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Dia ingin sekali merasa tubuh itu lagi didalam genggamannya, hangat dan bernafas, tidak dingin dan tidak bergerak seperti dulu. Shizuo merindukan semuanya—momen dengan Izaya.

Izaya mengeryit ketika melihat berbagai macam perasaan melintas di mata dan ekspresi Shizuo. Syok, bahagia, kaget, sedih, penyesalan... hah?

Namie hanya menonton.

"Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" suara Shizuo pelan, seakan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Izaya hanya mendengar 'memanggilku apa?' karena tidak terlalu jelas. Izaya berkedip beberapa kali, dan dia terlihat seperti kucing yang kebingungan karena tuannya tidak kunjung memberinya makan. Shizuo hampir saja menjulurkan tangannya dan menghancurkan pekerjaan yang baru saja diterimanya ini karena memeluk CEO tanpa izin.

Syukur, Kadota datang sebagai penyelamat.

"Ini handuknya, Heiwajima-san." pria itu memberikan sebuah handuk lembut yang cukup besar kepada Shizuo. "Saya permisi dulu." dengan itu, Kadota pergi meninggalkan Namie, Shizuo dan Izaya bertiga.

"Jadi, Izaya, itu caramu memanggil orang yang baru saja kau temui?" tanya Namie. Aura nya seperti seorang Ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena kurang sopan didepan orang lain, dan Shizuo terkekeh pelan. Apalagi ketika melihat Izaya menggembungkan pipinya. Ternyata, Izaya tidak banyak berubah. Dia masih kutu yang dulu.

Shizuo mengalungkan handuk itu di lehernya dan mulai mengusap rambut pirangnya, mengeringkan mereka. Dia menonton bagaimana interaksi antara Namie dan Izaya. Namie seperti seorang Ibu saja, menurut pendapatnya. Dia tertawa kecil, apalagi ketika Izaya mencoba membantah dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari si sekretaris.

"Tapi, aku menyukai nama panggilan itu. _Shizu-chan_." ucap Izaya, mencoba membalas perkataan Namie. Wanita itu tampak akan mengigit Izaya kapan saja, jadi Shizuo dengan kalem berkata, "Aku nggak keberatan, kok."

"Apa?" mereka berdua berkata serempak.

"Aku bilang, aku nggak keberatan dipanggil Shizu-chan." kata Shizuo santai sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Sekali kedip, dua kali kedip, sebelum Izaya tertawa hebat dan menunjuk kearah Namie. "Ha! Rasakan! Tuh, Shizu-chan aja nggak marah kan! Hahahaha!" Tawa pria itu dan Namie memukul kepalanya.

Shizuo tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Shizu-chan, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Izaya saat mereka berada di dalam ruangan CEO. Shizuo menggeleng. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan. Dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja karena pakaiannya basah dan dia tak dapat menggantinya. Diluar masih hujan, walaupun sedikit lebih reda dan tidak tumpah seperti air terjun tadi.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat lantaimu kotor," komentar Shizuo. Dia berdiri, tidak ingin duduk karena nanti pasti akan membuat sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut basah. Dan Shizuo tau harganya itu mahal, dilihat dari warna dan teksturnya.

"Ara~ tidak apa kok. Sebentar lagi Kadota akan datang dari butik Erika, jadinya kau bisa berganti baju~" ucap Izaya santai. Dia sedang bersandar di meja, menatap kearah lain—yang membuat Shizuo hampir tertawa adalah bagaimana Izaya berusaha keras agar tidak menatap tubuhnya.

"Oh," Shizuo mencoba taktik yang dulu sangat bekerja ke Izaya. Walaupun Izaya tidak mengingatnya, dia yakin sekali reaksinya akan sama. Izaya yang memerah hebat dan berteriak kepadanya 'jangan menunjukkan tubuh monstermu kepadaku, protozoa!'. "Tapi, kemeja ini sedikit mengangguku. Apa aku boleh melepasnya, Izaya-san?"

Izaya memerah, dan Shizuo hampir tertawa melihatnya. Hampir. Tuh, dia hanya tersenyum kecil saja kok, apalagi ketika Izaya dengan terbata-bata, "O-Oke. A-A-Aku akan men-menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Uhm, oke." lalu beranjak ke kursinya dan membuka laptop, sebelum mengetik dengan ganas.

Shizuo tertawa dalam hati. Apalagi ketika melihat Izaya benar-benar memerah hebat. Pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun itu berusaha menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan menunduk ke laptop.

Karena merasa kasihan dengan Izaya yang tergoda, Shizuo hanya melepas tiga kancing atasnya saja. Cukup untuk memperlihatkan—walaupun tidak terlalu nampak—dadanya. Shizuo bisa mendengar Izaya membuat suara aneh, yang seperti seseorang ingin batuk tapi tertahan di tenggorokan.

Untuk menambah godaannya ke Izaya, dia lalu menyisir rambutnya yang masih cukup basah kebelakang dengan kelima jarinya. Reaksi Izaya sama seperti yang diprediksi olehnya—memerah bagaikan buah tomat, dan—

"Shizu-chan! Hentikan itu! Kau membuatku _jealous_ karena ketampananmu! AAAAAA!"

Shizuo tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Tapi hanya berlangsung singkat saja, karena Izaya masih histeris.

"Oh, aku tampan?" Shizuo benar-benar merasa bahagia kali ini.

Izaya tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Ya! Sangat! Kenapa kau malahan berakhir menjadi _bodyguard_ ku, sih?! Bukannya kau seharusnya masuk ke agensi _modelling_?!" sahut pria itu, dan Shizuo harus menahan tawa puas yang ingin keluar.

"Aku sudah pernah didatangi agensi _modelling_ , kok. Tapi nggak jadi model. Haha."

"Ya, karena kau tidak dapat mengontrol emosi dan kekuatanmu! Kalau saja kau menjadi model dan bukan Kasuka ya—ng... menggantikan..." Izaya terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Siapa Kasuka? Apa yang dia katakan? Emosi? Kekuatan? Kontrol? Apa—

Shizuo juga sama kagetnya, tapi Izaya bisa melihat sebuah harapan di mata coklat yang menatapnya itu. _Izaya mengingatnya_. Secara tak sadar. Dengan perlahan, Izaya menurunkan tangan dari mulut dan menatap Shizuo dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kaget dengan semua ucapannya.

"Menggantikan?" tanya Shizuo, berharap—sesuatu, apapun, _**apapun**_ , agar Izaya melanjutkan ocehannya tadi. Agar Izaya _**mengingat**_ semuanya.

"Uhm... mengganti...kan..." Izaya mengeryit dan menunduk, kebingungan.

Kadota menjadi penyelamat mereka. Lagi.

"Izaya-sama, Heiwajima-san," suara ketukan di pintu. Suara pria yang lembut dan menenangkan—Kadota. "Saya membawakan pakaian untuk Heiwajima-san."

"Ah, masuk saja, Dotachin." ucap Izaya, masih menunduk dan seakan berpikir sesuatu. Kadota masuk kedalam, dan memberikan Shizuo kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Kadota menoleh kearah Izaya, dan dia sangat ingin bertanya ada apa. Tapi, Izaya hanya berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. "Tunjukkan Shizuo toilet, atau ruangan untuk berganti baju, Kadota. Aku ingin berpikir sebentar."

Kalau Izaya meninggalkan nama panggilan dan menggunakan nama asli, itu berarti dia sedang serius atau ngamuk. Kadota tau yang terbaik, dan meminta Shizuo untuk mengikutinya. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan Izaya.

Shizuo tampak tidak tega, tapi yah...

Akhirnya dia mengikuti Kadota. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ruang staff, sebelum Kadota membuka percakapan.

"Shizuo-kun, bukan?"

Shizuo mengangguk. "Aah... Kyohei-san." pria pirang itu tersenyum lembut. "Baru menyadari kalau aku Shizuo?"

Kadota terkekeh, "Maaf. Kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu pirang? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Kau berubah banyak, Shizuo-kun."

"Ah, ya. Kau taulah, Kyohei-san. Pubertas." Shizuo ikut terkekeh. "Kyohei-san bagaimana kabarnya? Dan kabar Togusa dan Walker?"

Kadota tersenyum lembut. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Walker dan Erika sudah menikah, loh."

"Aku tidak kaget sama sekali." balas Shizuo saat mereka berbelok kearah kanan untuk ke ruang staff.

Setelah sampai, Kadota meminta salah satu atasan—Kine—untuk mengantar Shizuo ke ruang ganti. Kine adalah pria cukup tinggi dengan kepala botak, tapi dia baik dan ekspresinya seperti pria tua yang menikmati hidup semasa muda. "Disini ruangannya." kata Kine sebelum meninggalkan Shizuo didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang ganti'.

Masuk kedalam, ruangan itu cukup kecil dan hanya muat maksimal untuk 2 orang. Shizuo berganti dengan mudah, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika menemukan sebuah _boxer_ antara baju dan celana.

Dia berganti baju dengan cepat, sebelum keluar membawa bajunya yang basah dan memerasnya di toilet kecil dekat gudang. Kadota datang dan memberikannya sebuah kantong kresek dan sendal biasa.

"Pepatah memang benar," komentar Kadota. Shizuo hanya mengangkat alis. Kadota lalu melanjutkan, "Orang ganteng kalau pakai apapun pasti tampak keren. Kaus sama celana itu bahkan nggak lebih dari 70 ribu, dan kamu malahan tambah ganteng, Shizuo."

Benar saja. Pakaian ini sedikit menunjukkan otot-otot Shizuo. "Oh," hanya itu komentar pria jangkung tersebut. " _By the way_ , bagaimana Izaya?"

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Para OB sudah selesai membersihkan ruangannya. Masuk saja, dia sedang menyusun jadwalmu. Jadwalnya dengan jadwalmu disamakan. Dan besok, kalian akan membeli seragam khusus untukmu."

"Seragam khusus?"

Kadota mengangguk. "Seragam khusus."

* * *

Saat Shizuo masuk kedalam ruangan, dia sekilas melihat perban di tangan Izaya yang berada balik kemeja lengan panjang pria itu. Izaya memejamkan mata. Namie berada di ruangan, duduk di kursinya dan mengetik sesuatu, sebelum bangkit dan menghadap Shizuo. "Heiwajima-san." sapa wanita itu.

Shizuo mengangguk, sebagai sapaan tanpa ucapan.

"Izaya, bangun."

Izaya lalu membuka matanya dan mengucek-uceknya selama beberapa detik, dan Shizuo benar-benar harus menahan diri agar tidak membayangkan kalau Izaya itu kucing dan sedang membersihkan wajah. Eh. Dia baru saja membayangkannya. Sial.

"Baiklah, Shizu-chan!" Ah, nama panggilan tersebut balik lagi. Izaya bersikap seperti dia melupakan semua yang terjadi 30 menit yang lalu. "Besok, kita akan mencarikanmu baju~ aku yang akan memilih!"—entah kenapa firasat Shizuo tidak enak—"Lalu, keliling perusahaan bersama Kadota dan Aozaki-san, dan sedikit mendapatkan ceramahan dari Namie-san tentang pekerjaanku!"

Namie menatap tajam kearah Izaya dan pria itu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Apalagi saat Izaya dengan santai menambahkan, "Oh, Namie itu Ratu Es. Kusarankan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya~ Nanti kau bisa beku, loh!"

Shizuo hanya menelan ludah saat tatapan Namie semakin tajam, seakan berharap Izaya akan jatuh pingsan atau apapun agar membuatnya diam.

Tanpa sadar, bunyi bel makan siang berbunyi. Izaya langsung berdiri dari kursinya sementara Namie mengeluarkan _bento_ dari tasnya. Shizuo mengeryit bingung. Emangnya di perusahaan ada bel makan siang apa?

"Izaya selalu lupa untuk makan, jadi Shirou-san, Presiden Perusahaan, menetapkan jam makan siang ini. Agar anaknya makan dengan teratur dan juga para karyawan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." ucap Namie seakan membaca pikiran Shizuo. "Ini juga salah satu pekerjaanmu sebagai _bodyguard_ Izaya, Heiwajima-san. Kau harus menjaga pola makan Izaya dan juga menjaganya dari apapun yang menurutmu membahayakan."

Izaya mendengus. "Aku bukan anak bayi, Namie-san."

"Dan kau bersikap seperti bayi. Diam dan turuti apa kataku, aku tau yang terbaik untukmu."

Shizuo merasa kalau hubungan Izaya dan Namie itu lebih dekat dari yang dia kira. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah, Shizuo tidak merasakan rasa cemburu ataupun iri karena kedekatan antara Izaya dan Namie. Dia yakin sekali kalau Namie sudah berada disekitar Izaya cukup lama sehingga dapat mengetahui apa yang pria itu pikirkan dan tindakan Izaya selanjutnya.

Hubungan mereka bagaikan Ibu dan Anak. Shizuo yakin sekali kalau Namie Yagiri adalah kembaran hilang Kyouko Orihara. Well... kecuali sifat mereka.

"Heiwajima-san—"

"Shizuo saja."

"Shizuo-san." koreksi Namie. "Apa anda tidak membawa bekal atau apapun? Anda bisa pergi ke kafeteria. Izaya, ikut dengan Shizuo-san. Ootoro dan kopi tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatanmu, dan makan 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Shizuo-san, jaga dia untukku."

Overprotektif sekali.

* * *

"Oh, halo, Shirou."

" _Kichirou?_ " suara di ujung telepon berkata. " _Ada apa? Tumben kau menelponku._ "

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu—aku akan pulang ke Ikebukuro."

" _...Oke._ "

"Oke? Hanya itu saja?"

" _Memangnya aku harus apa, Kichirou?_ " suara disana menyahut dengan pelan. " _Aku tau kau akan datang. Ingat, Kichirou. Kami sudah memaafkan kalian. Kalian diterima kembali di kehidupan kami. Memang, kami tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian yang menimpa Izaya, tapi kau tetap sahabatku, dan jangan sedih. Aku dan Kyouko sudah memaafkan kalian, itu adalah hal yang tidak disengaja oleh anakmu. Dan juga, Izaya dan Shizuo sudah memiliki hubungan yang erat._ "

Kichirou Heiwajima tersenyum. "Aku juga yakin."

Lalu, Kichirou bisa mendengar Shirou mengaduh dan suara milik seorang wanita. Kichirou terkekeh ketika Shirou menjerit, " _Duh! Sakit, Kyo—ah, jangan diambil!_ "

" _Kichirou-san!~_ " suara riang. " _Apa ada Namiko-san? Aku ingin berbicara padanya sebentar~!_ "

Kichirou terkekeh. "Kyouko-san, kalau kau berbicara dengan Namiko lewat telepon, aku yakin pulsaku akan habis setelah kalian berbincang."

" _Eeh?_ "

Dan. " _Kembalikan, Kyouko!_ "

Kichirou menggeleng-geleng. Inilah darimana Izaya mendapatkan sifatnya—orangtuanya saja seperti ini. Tapi walaupun begitu, kecantikan dan kebaikan hati Kyouko dan _leadership_ serta kharisma Shirou diturunkan ke anak pertama mereka, Izaya.

" _Maafkan aku, Kichirou. Kyouko sangat ingin bertemu dengan Namiko. Ah, kapan kalian berangkat? Dan haruskah kami menjemput kalian di bandara_?:

"Besok." Kichirou melirik Namiko yang sedang membereskan pakaian, "Oh, tidak perlu. Aku ingin langsung ke hotel. Kami akan mem _booking_ hotel untuk sementara."

" _Kalian bisa menginap sementara, kok._ "

"Tidak ingin menghancurkan rumah tanggamu, Shirou."

Dengusan. " _Apa kau serius, Kichirou? Alasan itu terlalu absurd._ "

Kichirou terkekeh, sebelum berjalan kearah Namiko yang sedang melipat baju dengan senyuman di bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataan suaminya. "Tidak apa. Kami juga ingin bertemu dengan Shizuo, sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Izaya. Tak apa kan?"

" _Kau berkata seolah kau tak pernah datang ke rumahku hanya untuk melihat Izaya. Tanpa undangan dan tanpa pemberitahuan._ "

"Haha, maaf."

Tapi, kedua orangtua tidak tau apa yang akan mereka dapatkan ketika bertemu kedua anak mereka.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Update super cepat. Saya edit beberapa bagian. Kan udah saya bilang, chapter 3 dan 4 dipotong XD. Saya ngedit chapter 3 dulu dan ngemotongnya, sebelum ngedit chapter 4. So, here you go!~ Maaf kalau ada typo-nya, beta-read saya lagi sakit jadinya kalau alurnya sedikit cepat atau ada beberapa yang salah, silahkan berikan kritik dan saran~**_

Review please! Karena review akan membuat saya semangat ngetik! *hearts*


	5. Chapter 5 - Family

_**Violently Beautiful**_ **  
**Chapter 5 – Family  
.

.

.

Izaya masih sama seperti dulu. Kulit putih pucat, tubuh yang langsing dengan tinggi rata-rata, rambut hitam kelam, mata coklat kemerahan yang indah, dan bibir _pink_ yang terbentuk sempurna. Lalu sebuah tanda lahir di dada bagian kanan, berbentuk seperti mahkota. Shizuo masih mengingat setiap inci kulit pria itu—mulus, lembut, kenyal ditangannya. Dan Shizuo merindukan sensasi itu. Sangat, malah.

Tapi, manusia yang ia rindukan berada tepat didepannya, duduk sambil menyesap kopi. Jarak mereka bahkan tak lebih dari 1 meter, tapi entah kenapa... Izaya terasa begitu jauh.

 _Haha_ , Shizuo tertawa dalam hati, _benar-benar ironis_.

Izaya memang mengingat beberapa hal, tapi itu hanyalah hal-hal minor saja. Hanya beberapa hal yang bahkan orang lainpun tau. Tapi sekarang Izaya mulai mengingatnya sedikit-demi-sedikit, dan Shizuo akan mendengarkan ataupun menanggapi semua perkataan si rambut hitam tanpa amukan seperti dulu. Karena dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. _**Tidak akan.**_

"Shizu-chan." suara itu menyahut dan Shizuo menahan nafasnya untuk yang keberapa kali saat matanya bertemu dengan iris Izaya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau melamun sedari tadi dan aku sudah memanggilmu selama kurang lebih 3 menit."

Shizuo merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia lalu berdeham, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

Izaya memperhatikannya beberapa saat sebelum, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kantor, kau ingin—" Izaya menoleh kearah lain dan Shizuo bisa menangkap rona merah di pipi CEO itu. "—ikut denganku?"

Shizuo terkekeh sebelum berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, dan memberikan tanannya ke Izaya. Seperti mengajak orang berdansa. "Bolehkah saya mengantar anda ke kantor, tuan Ori—ow!"

* * *

Izaya mengelus rambutnya yang basah, sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Mairu dan Kururi yang sedang mengerjakan PR diruang keluarga. Pria itu lalu beranjak ke kamarnya sambil sesekali membetulkan letak handuk di pinggang. Izaya baru saja pulang dari kantor tidak lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, Izaya langsung mengambil sebuah _hoodie_ abu-abu yang entah kapan sudah ada di lemarinya, dan juga celana pendek yang biasa ia gunakan. Dia juga memakai kaos kaki karena malam itu—menurutnya—sangat dingin.

Mengambil kacamata membaca miliknya, Izaya lalu turun ke ruang keluarga dan duduk disofa. Mairu dan Kururi—yang duduk di lantai—menoleh kearahnya sebentar, lalu kembali berbincang tentang... vakuola?. Penasaran, Izaya memakai kacamatanya dan mengintip sedikit kearah buku kedua kembar itu.

"Salah."

"Eh?" keduanya serempak menoleh kearahnya.

"Retikulum Endoplasma adalah organel yang dapat ditemukan pada semua sel eukatorik, dan merupakan bagian sel yang terdiri atas sistem membran." jelas Izaya. "Hapus jawaban kalian—itu salah."

"Uwah! Iza-nii membantu kami!" sorak Mairu senang. Kururi tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya mengambil penghapus dan menghapus tulisan mereka. Keduanya mulai menulis apa yang dijelaskan Izaya tadi.

"Nomor dua apa jawabannya, Iza-nii?"

"Enak aja, lihat di buku dong."

"Iza-nii jahat!"

Izaya hanya melihati bagaimana Mairu dan Kururi berdiskusi satu sama lain. Toh, dia nggak memberikan jawabannya. Izaya hanya menunjuk bagian apa yang salah, lalu Mairu dan Kururi-pun memperbaiki jawaban mereka ke yang benar.

"Oh, Iza-nii!" Mairu menoleh kearahnya, "Ayah dan Ibu tadi menelpon loh!"

Izaya berkedip, "Kapan?"

"Iza-nii... perusahaan." ( _Iza-nii masih ada di perusahaan_ ). Balas Kururi.

"Oh, menelpon tentang apa?" ucap Izaya tidak tertarik dan memperhatikan buku paket IPA yang berada dihadapannya.

"Mereka akan datang berkunjung besok!"

* * *

Shizuo tidak bisa tidur.

Dia hanya berbaring, dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya. Jika saja ada orang lain selain dirinya disini, pasti mereka akan lari terbirit-birit ketika melihat senyuman itu. Tapi entah kenapa Shizuo tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman tersebut—dia _sangat_ bahagia.

Duh—Shizuo OOC sekali.

Hari pertama, dia bisa membuat Izaya mengingat hal-hal yang minor, dan itu adalah kemajuan yang hebat walaupun Izaya mengingat-nya tanpa sadar. Shizuo tidak sabar untuk hari besok—dimana dia akan 'kencan' dengan _mantan_ nya sendiri itu. Well, bukan mantan sih, mereka belum putus kok. Lagipula itu 'kencan' bisnis doang.

Ternyata hubungan antara pasangan yang ditakdirkan begitu kuat, huh.

Shizuo memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur dengan susah payah. Setidaknya dia harus memiliki energi yang cukup untuk besok.

Baru beberapa detik, ponselnya lalu berbunyi.

Mata Shizuo lalu terbuka—lagi—dan pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Langsung menyambar ponselnya, Shizuo bahkan tidak melihat _caller ID_. Menekan tombol hijau, dia langsung berteriak. "APA?"

" _Kasar sekali, Shizuo._ "

Shizuo tersedak angin.

"A-Ayah—!?"

" _Jangan membentakku atau tak ada restu untukmu menikahi Izaya._ " ancaman diujung sana sukses membuat bulu kuduk Shizuo berdiri. Dan, ancaman tidak diberikan restu sukses membuat Shizuo bungkam seketika.

"Uhm—ada apa, Ayah?"

" _Kami akan pulang,_ besok _. Kasuka juga akan ikut, syutingnya sudah selesai di Amerika._ "

"Oke. Haruskah kujemput di bandara Narita?"

" _Tidak perlu._ "

Telepon diputus satu pihak. Shizuo menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya—percakapan dengan ayahnya selalu canggung setelah insiden dulu. Kecuali Kasuka dan ibunya. Mereka tidak berubah sama sekali dan bahkan memaafkan Shizuo. Tapi ayahnya—dia bersikap dingin, seolah dia masih belum bisa memaafkan anaknya sendiri.

Ah, tidur menjadi hal yang mudah saat dia depresi.

* * *

Hari yang cerah. Shizuo merasa hari ini tidak akan hujan, dilihat dari bagaimana sejuknya-dan panas-udara siang ini. Lagipula, acara televisi ramalan cuaca berkata kalau hari ini tidak akan hujan. Shizuo tau kok kalau ramalan itu belum tentu, jadinya dia nggak terlalu percaya.

Di pintu utama, dia sudah disambut oleh Kadota. Merekapun masuk kedalam dan Kadota mengulangi semua jadwal Shizuo untuk hari ini.

"Apa _fitting_ baju benar-benar diperlukan?" tanya Shizuo ke Kadota.

"Uh, setauku sih itu bukan ide Izaya. Itu ide Namie, agar kau mudah berbaur dengan orang lain tanpa dicurigai. Izaya memiliki musuh dimana-mana—sama seperti dulu saat dia menjadi informan." jelas Kadota. "Lagipula, dengan tampangmu, palingan mereka hanya menganggapmu model atau orang lain yang sering 'bergaul' dengan Izaya."

"'Bergaul'?" Shizuo menoleh kearah pria yang hampir setengah abad itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bergaul'?" Aura disekitar Shizuo berubah dan Kadota bergidik.

"Uhh..." sial, Kadota mulai terjebak—bagaimana ini yatuhan!

"Kyohei-san, tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Nada suara Shizuo menurun beberapa tingkat. Seksi sih, tapi aura yang keluar disekitarnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Uh, bukan _one night stand_ seperti dipikiranmu, Shizuo." jelas Kadota, "Tapi ada pria yang sering sekali mengikuti Izaya, dulu. Namanya... err—siapa ya? Tsuku... seingatku sih, Izaya selalu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Shinichi'."

Rasanya cepat sekali. Pintu lift bahkan sudah ada di hadapan mata Kadota, padahal dia rasa tadinya mereka masih berada di pintu masuk utama. Shizuo menekan tombol lift terlebih dahulu, dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam.

Shinichi?

"Namanya terasa tidak asing." gumam Shizuo, cukup pelan namun terdengar oleh Kadota. Pria yang lebih tua menoleh kearahnya sesaat. "Kau mengenalnya, Shizuo?"

"Tidak." Shizuo masih menatap lurus kedepan. "Tapi aku yakin aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

Shizuo lalu merasakan firasat buruk yang teramat sangat, dan juga instingnya berteriak untuk berada disekitar Izaya kapanpun yang dia bisa. Shizuo tau kalau Izaya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja, pasti ada celah disetiap strategi sempurna yang tidak disadari orang.

Pintu lift terbuka. Tapi hanya Shizuo saja yang keluar, Kadota masih berada didalam lift. Shizuo hanya melambai kecil kearah Kadota yang dibalas dengan senyuman, dan pintu lift menutup.

Lantai 5, lantai dimana ruangan direktur berada, tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada toilet di belokan kiri dan ruangan manajer, lalu ruangan _meeting_ yang sangat besar sampai mencangkup seluruh ruangan yang ada di sebelah kanan. Shizuo penasaran apa isinya, tapi sekarang dia harus menemui Izaya dulu.

Saat dia membuka pintu ruangan CEO, pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah pantat Izaya.

 **MAKSUDNYA,** Izaya yang sedang berlutut didepan laci yang berada di meja Namie, yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruangan dan bertolak belakang dengan meja Izaya. Jadinya Izaya bisa melihat apapun yang Namie kerjakan. Kira-kira deskripsi yang tepat seperti itu.

"Ah! Shizu-chan!" sorak Izaya, kepalanya hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali menghadap lurus. Tangan Izaya yang berada didalam celah kecil antara permukaan laci dan lantai bergerak-gerak seakan mencari sesuatu. Posisi Izaya sangat ambigu, sebenarnya. Dadanya menyatu dengan lantai, lalu lututnya menumpu seluruh berat badannya—posisi nungging/? karena Author tidak tau cara menjelaskannya dengan benar.

Shizuo _**tidak**_ menikmati pemandangan ini. Ulangi, dia _**tidak**_ menikmatinya.

Tapi kenapa 'adik kecil'nya menyorak bahagia!?

Shizuo bersumpah akan membunuh author setelah _chapter_ ini selesai kalau saja tidak ada _reviews_ dan ancaman tidak direstui oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Uhm—kau sedang apa, Izaya?" suara Shizuo lebih serak dan dia berdeham agar suaranya kembali normal. Untunglah Izaya tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

"Ugh—pulpenku jatuh kedalam sini!" rintih Izaya. "Sedikit lagi—nah! Dapat!"

Akhirnya Izaya menarik tangannya keluar dan bangkit berdiri. Shizuo mengikat perasaan kecewanya dan membuang itu jauh-jauh.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Shizu-chan!" Izaya berbalik kearahnya dengan ekspresi ceria yang biasa ia pakai. "Jadinya, kita akan pergi ke butik Erika! Apa kau mengenal Erika Karisawa?"

 _Ya, aku mengenalnya. Sangat. Bibi gila yang bahkan ingin kau dan aku mandi bareng dan direkam_. "Tidak."

"Eeh! Masa!? Padahal Karisawa-san bilang kalau dia dan para Heiwajima memiliki sejarah, loh!"

Shizuo memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin dengan ayahku." kalaupun itu adalah kebohongan, Izaya tidak memiliki bukti untuk menunjukkannya.

"Okedeh." Izaya mengambil jas hitam yang ia gantung di kursi putarnya. "Ayo, kita pergi!~"

Shizuo dan Izaya mengambil rute yang mudah—berjalan. Kadota tidak bisa mengantar mereka, alasannya adalah 'pusing'. Padahal tadi Kadota tidak kenapa-napa. Shizuo yakin 100% kalau Kadota ingin memberikan mereka waktu berdua saja.

Diluar panas, jadinya Izaya membuka kerah kancing bajunya dan jaketnya dia lepas. Kemeja Izaya juga dikeluarkan, yangmana Shizuo sangat beruntung karena dia yakin sekali akan kehilangan kendali jika Izaya berjalan didepannya.

Izaya mendesah _**lagi**_. "Aah~ panas!" ucapnya nyaring-nyaring.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak 5 kali, Izaya." geram Shizuo. "Lagipula, bentar lagi kan nyampai."

"Paaanas..." rengek Izaya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Mereka lalu belok ke perempatan, dan ada lampu merah. Menyebrang, maka mereka akan sampai di butik Erika. Perempatan ini... gedung-gedung ini...

Shizuo tersenyum. _Tempat kejadian yang dulu, huh._

" _Nee_ , Shizu-chan."

"Hm?"

"Aku pernah kecelakaan loh. Disini." ucap Izaya riang. "Para pengemudi itu benar-benar aneh! Dia meneriakkiku dan lalu _bam!_ tubuhku terlempar! Aku bahkan kehilangan memoriku. Benar-benar tragis sekali~ ckckck." Izaya berdecih.

Shizuo tidak bernafas. Dan dia yakin sekali jantungnya tidak berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu saat lampu kembali menjadi warna hijau, Izaya menoleh kearahnya. "Shizu-chan?".

 _Tubuh Izaya terasa dingin dipelukannya. Dia ingin sekali meneriakkan para orang untuk menelpon ambulans—sudah terlambat. Izaya sudah tidak bernafas lagi._

"Shizu-chan!"

 _Kichirou menamparnya. Semua anggota keluarga yang ada disana kaget, bahkan Kasuka. Saat Kichirou mengangkat tangannya lagi, Shirou langsung menahannya. "Hentikan, Kichirou! Anakmu tidak bersalah!"_

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

Shizuo langsung menoleh kearah Izaya.

"Kenapa sih? Ayo, jalan! Udah lampu hijau!" Izaya menarik tangannya ke jalan raya yang dipenuhi orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Cepat!"

 _Aah... benar, Izaya tidak mati..._

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Shizuo. Dia lalu mengikuti Izaya yang berjalan sambil mengoceh.

 _Tapi dia melupakanku._

Shizuo merongoh sakunya untuk rokok. Dan saat dia mengeluarkan satu batang dan menaruhnya di mulut, batang rokok itu langsung digenggam dan dibuang oleh Izaya. "Ap—"

"Aku tidak suka bau rokok." ucap Izaya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Mereka membuatku—ah sudahlah! Ayo secepatnya sampai! Aku ingin isitirahat!" rengek pria itu.

Shizuo tersenyum.

* * *

Saat udara dingin AC menghantam mereka berdua, Shizuo dan Izaya tidak pernah merasa selega ini.

Gadis muda berkacamata yang berdiri di _counter_ tampak akan pingsan kapan saja ketika melihat Shizuo dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka dan rambut yang tersisir kebelakang, lalu keringat yang mengalir turun dari wajah ke leher— _seksi_. Lalu ada Izaya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan rambut acak-acakan, dan memiliki ekspresi yang sungguh ambigu. Dan pakaiannya tidak beraturan—makanan empuk untuk para pemangsa.

"Apa ada Karisawa-san?" Izaya bertanya.

"A-A-Ada! Si-Silah—kan, tunggu! Er..?"

"Izaya Orihara."

"Ba-Baiklah!"

Shizuo menoleh kearah Izaya saat gadis itu izin untuk menelpon dan meminta mereka untuk melihat-lihat baju yang ada. "Kenapa dia?"

Izaya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ntah."

Akhirnya, pintu yang berada didekat ruang ganti menjeblak terbuka. Shizuo dan Izaya menoleh kearah pojok ruangan luas ini. Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut coklat yang diikat langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, melihat Izaya.

"Iza-Iza! Sudah lama tak berjumpa!"

Shizuo takjub ketika wanita itu—Erika Karisawa—langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat dan memeluk Izaya yang hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi. Shizuo bisa melihat betapa menyakitkannya pelukan itu—dilihat dari bagaimana Izaya mengeluarkan suara seakan tercekik.

"Ah! Iza-Iza membawa pacar!" Erika bersorak bahagia. "Siapa namamu, pria muda? Kalau kau bisa memikat hati tuan ini, kau pasti sangat keren dimatanya!"

Erika mengabaikan protesan ' _dia bukan pacarku!_ ' dari Izaya.

"Um. Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Shizu—" ekspresi kaget lewat di wajah Erika sebelum kembali seperti semula, "Shizu-Shizu, kalau begitu!"

Shizuo hanya menghela nafas.

Erika lalu melepaskan Izaya dan beralih kearah Shizuo. Tangan lentik manajer itu menepuk-nepuk dan memencet bisep Shizuo, seakan memastikan apa tangan itu kuat untuk mengangkat Izaya. "Wow, keras sekali." gumam Erika. "Shizu-Shizu! Apa kau bisa mengangkat Iza-Iza gaya _bridal style_? Kuberi diskon 25% deh!"

Izaya tampak akan protes, tapi Shizuo langsung mengangkat pria yang lebih kecil itu dengan gaya yang Erika inginkan. Gadis yang berada di- _counter_ membelalakan matanya, dan menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Anri-chan! Kamera! Kamera!"

"Tidak ada foto-foto!" jerit Izaya sambil berusaha keluar dari pelukan Shizuo. "Lepas, Shizu-chan!"

"Gapapa, demi diskon 25%. Lagipula, kau nggak berat—ringan malah. Makan yang benar atau nggak sih?"

"Ya iyalah!"

"Masa sih?"

"Kupotong gajimu, Shizu-chan! Sekarang turunkan aku!"

Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izaya, "Coba saja kalau kau bisa, I~za~ya~kun."

Sebuah kilatan dan keduanya membeku.

" _ **PERFECT**_!" teriakan super nyaring kayak pakai toa terdengar, dan berbagai macam kilatan cahaya lainnya menghujani Shizuo dan Izaya.

 _Shit—Erika tidak berubah sama sekali._

* * *

"Coba ini!"

Shizuo berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sebelum. "KENAPA HARUS _PINK_!?"

Shizuo sekarang mengenakan pakaian gaya jas formal. Celana putih dan jas putih, lalu—baju kemeja garis-garis menurun berwarna _pink_ , dan dasi berwarna hitam, lalu sepatu berwarna _pink_ juga.

 _SERIOUSLY!?_

"Kenapa? Keren, loh!"

"Aku. Menolak."

"Tapi aku suka~ nee, Iza-Iza?"

"Hmm... nggak deh."

"Syukurlah!" Shizuo menjerit bahagia dalam hati.

"Coba pakai baju biasa doang. Orang ganteng kan kalau pakai baju pemulung tetap ganteng."

Akhirnya, Shizuo hanya memakai baju biasa. _Like,_ kaos biru polos, celana gaya tentara—yang banyak kantungnya ituloh—dan jaket berwarna biru tua. Sebuah jam tangan, dan juga rambutnya disisir kebelakang (kerjaan Erika).

Izaya tidak cemburu ketika orang-orang—perempuan _dan_ laki-laki—menatap kearah Shizuo. **Tidak** sama sekali.

"Izaya? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo hanya mengangkat bahu dan langsung memakan es krim sekali telan. Sementara es krim Izaya sudah habis sedari tadi. Oh, mereka habis membeli es krim kok.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan maunya kemana?" balas Izaya balik sambil menoleh kearahnya.

Shizuo baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sebelum mata Izaya beralih ke arah depan mereka. "Shinichi!" panggil pria yang lebih pendek itu.

Mata Shizuo berpindah dari Izaya kearah pria yang dipanggil. Tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi Shizuo. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu gelap, dan matanya warna hitam tajam. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, dan pakaiannya jenis kasual. Tipe _nerdy badass_.

Shizuo ternganga, begitu juga pria yang ada beberapa meter didepan mereka.

 _KAU!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya._**

 ** _SALAHKAN PELATIH BASKET SAYA. MASA SAYA DAN TEMAN-TEMAN SAYA DISURUH PULL UP?! Push up, oke. Sit up, oke. Lari keliling lapangan basket 8 kali? Oke. TAPI INI PULL UP LOH._**

 ** _Hasilnya adalah tangan dan siku saya nggak bisa digerakin. Bisa sih, tapi tiap kali bergerak itu rasanya kayak liat coklat vanilla 4 juga jatuh ke comberan. T._**

 ** _Kedua. Maaf saya gantungin kalian disini.  
Saya ngetik udah 5,456 words, lalu saya potong. Ntar kalau saya nyelesaiin tugas menggambar, saya bakalan update jam 9. *love*_**

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAYA CINTA BANGET DENGAN REVIEWS-NYAA_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Date with?

_**Violently Beautiful**_ **  
**Chapter 6 – Date with...?

.

.

.

Jika Izaya menyadari kalau mereka berdua terus-terusan melemparkan pandangan kesal kearah satu sama lain, maka ia tidak menunjukkannya. Pria itu dengan santai berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan dunia.

Shizuo memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya, takut kalau dia tiba-tiba meninju Shinichi. Lalu, Shinichi juga. Tangannya kadang-kadang ia kepalkan sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Izaya? Dia berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka seakan-akan kedua pria tampan di kedua sisinya tidak mencoba membunuh satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya itu adalah pemandangan yang indah—bagi para fujoshi atau gadis-gadis muda. Dua pria ganteng dan tinggi. Satu _badass_ , satunya lagi tipe _nerd_. Lalu ditengah-tengahnya ada pria—yang tampaknya—muda, tidak terlalu tinggi namun tidak pendek juga. Cantik. _Well, setidaknya pemikiran ini untuk para gadis-gadis_.

Kalau untuk fujoshi sih, palingan _threesome_.

"Ah, Shinichi. Makan di restoran yang waktu itu, yuk!" ucap Izaya sambil menoleh kearah Shinichi dengan senyuman lebar. Shizuo bisa merasakan tubuhnya mengejang, tapi dia menahan emosinya.

"Yang di dekat Sunshine Cinema?"

"Yap!" Lalu, Izaya _tersenyum_ kearah Shinichi.

Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Shinichi pasti sudah mati dengan tubuh bolong-bolong sekarang. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Pria abu-abu itu malahan melemparkan senyum manis—terlalu manis sampai Shizuo ingin muntah—kearahnya saat Izaya tidak melihat.

Mereka berjalan lagi, kadang-kadang Izaya bertanya ke Shinichi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang orang-orang yang tidak Shizuo kenal. Dan hal itu cukup membuatnya kesal— _sangat kesal_. Shinichi juga, dia menjawab dengan senyuman dan terkadang membalas dengan godaan-godaan yang sukses membuat pipi Izaya memerah.

Keluarganya pasti akan sangat bahagia jika tau kalau dia bisa menahan emosinya sekarang.

"Oh, Izaya, sepertinya kita melewatkan _seseorang_ dalam percakapan kita." ucap Shinichi sambil melirik sinis kearah Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, maksudnya?" tanya Izaya balik dan menoleh kearah Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, kalau mau ikut ngobrol langsung nimbrung aja napa!"

Shizuo membalas dengan geraman yang menyerupai predator, dan itu sukses membuat Izaya dan Shinichi serta orang-orang berjarak 2 meter dari mereka kaget. Tapi Shinichi langsung terkekeh beberapa detik kemudian. "Seperti hewan liar saja, Shizuo-san." ucapnya dengan tatapan mata sinis.

 _Oh, benar._ Shizuo adalah 'hewan liar'. Apalagi kalau sudah di ranja—lupakan.

Baru saja Shizuo ingin membalas, Izaya menarik tangan mereka berdua. "Itu tempatnya!" jerit pria itu dengan senang.

Oh, author lupa menjelaskan. Saat ShizuIza bertemu dengan Shinichi, Izaya menyatakan kalau mereka harus makan siang bersama di restoran dan dia yang traktir. Tapi, kedua _seme_ tau kalau Izaya hanya tidak ingin kembali ke kantor dan bertemu dengan Sang Ratu Es alias Namie.

Jadilah... mereka berakhir disini.

Shizuo duduk disudut yang dekat dengan dinding kaca, jadinya mereka bisa melihat keluar saat makan. Pemandangannya _not bad_ sih. Shizuo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bau makanan dan _air conditioner_ , tipikal restoran-restoran biasa.

Yang membuatnya hampir ngamuk adalah, Shinichi dan Izaya yang berada di kasir. Mereka sudah memesan, hanya menunggu datangnya makanan saja. Izaya beranjak untuk membayar, namun diikuti Shinichi. Dan, Shinichi berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Izaya. Shizuo tidak bisa menahan geraman posesif yang keluar dari dasar tenggorokannya.

Akhirnya saat pesanan mereka datang—dan Shinichi serta Izaya masih berada di kasir—Shizuo baru bisa tenang. Siapa sih yang nggak tenang kalau liat makanan enak dan hangat?

Shizuo menyesap _vanilla miklshake_ miliknya dengan santai. Dia menoleh keluar, kearah orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pasangan, sendirian dengan ponsel pintar digenggaman, dan juga keluarga yang sedang menikmati liburan. Kota yang benar-benar ramai dan hidup.

Suara kursi yang ditarik menyadarkan Shizuo dari lamunannya. Lalu muncul lah wajah Shinichi yang duduk didepannya. Shizuo menatap dengan pandangan sinis dan dibalas dengan pandangan sinis juga.

Tapi sebuah tangan menepuk bisepnya, dan mata Shizuo bertemu dengan sepasang coklat yang tersenyum.

 _Izaya duduk disampingnya_.

Mata Izaya tampak bersinar warna kemerahan ketika cahaya matahari menyinarinya di sisi yang tepat. Dan Shizuo terpana dengan kecantikan pria yang berada di sampingnya ini. Izaya berkedip beberapa kali, bingung dengan reaksi Shizuo yang bengong menatapnya. "Shizu-chan?" panggil Izaya.

Panggilan ini tampaknya menyadari Shizuo dari lamunannya, jadinya dia buru-buru berdeham dan menoleh kearah lain. "Uh—ya?"

"Kenapa melamun sih?" tanya Izaya.

"Uh—nggak ada apa-apa kok." ucap Shizuo dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Pria pirang itu langsung mengambil minumannya dan menyiramkan susu itu ke tenggorokan.

"Oi. Aku masih disini loh." panggil Shinichi dengan tatapan kesal. "Jangan mengabaikanku, dong." lanjutnya.

Shizuo hanya tersenyum kecil—senyuman sinis, _mind you_. Dia tidak menyukai Shinchi sampai sekarang. Mereka berdua adalah teman SMA dulunya, sekalian dengan salah satu orang bernama Shinra Kishitani tapi itu untuk _chapter_ yang nanti. Shinichi sering bermain ke rumah Shizuo sejak dulu bersama Shinra, hanya untuk main-main saja. Mereka adalah 'Triple Sh', guru-guru dan seluruh siswa suka memanggil mereka begitu.

Dan saat Shinichi bertemu dengan Izaya, disitulah Shizuo mulai melemparkan gelombang tidak suka pada pria abu-abu itu. Setiap saat, Shinchi selalu bersama Izaya, entah kenapa. Walaupun ada didekat Shizuo. Dan setiap saat Izaya mengantarkan bekal makan Shizuo yang tertinggal ke sekolah, Shinchi pasti akan membuka percakapan yang—menurut—Izaya menarik dan itu bisa berlanjut sampai pulang sekolah.

"Aha~ maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan _bodyguard_ ku baik-baik saja~" ucap Izaya sambil meminum kopi.

"Oh, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Tidak usah terlalu dipedulikan. Ya kan, Shizuo-san?" balas Shinichi dengan seringai menjengkelkan.

Perempatan dan pertigaan muncul di dahi serta pelipis Shizuo. Dia baru saja akan meneriakki 'Izaya itu milikku dan kau sama sekali tidak diundang dalam kencan kami!' kalau saja Izaya tidak membalas balik.

"Duh, Shinchi! Walaupun Shizu-chan itu badannya _fit_ , tapi belum tentu dia nggak bisa sakit!"

Entah kenapa hati Shizuo terasa hangat karena komentar tersebut.

Lalu mereka—bertiga—berbasa-basi sambil memakan makanan mereka. Tampaknya Shinichi tidak berubah banyak. Masih manusia yang dulu dan juga tau banyak hal. Yang berubah dari Shinichi adalah dia tampak lebih _manly_ dan juga lebih tinggi. Tapi perhatian Shizuo nggak kesana, perhatian Shizuo tetap berada di Izaya.

Shizuo sudah menyelesaikan porsi ramen susu yang ia pesan, sementara _salad_ Izaya juga sudah habis. Shinichi tidak memesan apapun kecuali semangkuk es krim rasa _mint_ dan juga segelas susu coklat. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin author lapar—ups.

"Diluar mendung." ucap Shizuo secara tiba-tiba. Izaya lalu melirik kearah dinding kaca yang ada disamping Shizuo. Tidak terlalu mendung sih, tapi tampak awan hitam disana-sini. Masih ada langit secerah bulan April, kok.

Shinichi menyelesaikan es krim-nya yang sudah mencair. "Izaya." panggilnya yang membuat pria disamping Shizuo itu menoleh. Shizuo juga ikut menoleh, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Shinichi.

"Kau masih berlanjut dengan profesimu dulu?"

Gelas plastik yang berada di tangan Shizuo hancur.

Kali ini Shizuo tidak memberikan kesempatan agar Izaya dapat menjawab. "Tidak. Dia sudah tidak menjadi informan lagi," geram Shizuo. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Shinichi.

Izaya berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, lalu—"Shizu-chan tau darimana kalau aku dulunya informan?"

 _Aw, shit!_

* * *

"Namie-san, apa kau tau kenapa Izaya belum pulang? Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang loh. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang bersama Shi—Heiwajima-san." ucap Kadota dengan nada khawatir. Namie sih santai saja sambil mengetik di laptopnya.

"Palingan dia lupa waktu." jawab Namie enteng.

Kadota menghela nafas dan keluar dari kantor Izaya. Namie sih masih tetap santai saja mengetik di laptopnya.

Lalu sebuah langkah kaki datang, dan Namie menoleh kearah pintu. Suara itu bukan suara langkah kaki Izaya—yang ini lebih berat dan lebih berkuasa. Tepat saat Namie berdiri, pintu terbuka dan seseorang tak lain dari Shirou Orihara masuk kedalam.

Mata coklat menyapu seluruh ruangan sebelum, "Mana Izaya?"

Namie menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Pergi dengan _bodyguard_ nya yang baru untuk... menyelesaikan urusan."

Kali ini mata coklat Shirou berpindah dari meja Izaya ke wajah Namie. " _Bodyguard_ yang baru? Izaya punya _bodyguard_?"

Namie mengangguk. "Pribadi."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

Namie menonton dengan syok bagaimana wajah Shirou terselimuti ekspresi kaget, sebelum berubah menjadi ekspresi datar. "Baiklah. Apa dia membawa ponselnya?"

"Ya."

"Terimakasih, Yagiri-san." ucap Shirou dan pria itu menutup pintu ruangan Izaya sebelum pergi. Namie mengeluarkan nafas yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Entah kenapa, beurusan dengan ayah Izaya lebih mengerikan daripada dengan anaknya.

Dia lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya. Baru saja ingin melanjutkan ketikan, _ringtone_ ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Namie mengecek dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Izaya.

 _From:_ _ **Izaya Orihara**_

 _ **Maaf, Namie-san! Disini hujan, jadinya aku tidak bisa balik ke kantor! Oh iya, aku akan berada di rumah Shizu-chan untuk sementara~ jadinya pulang saja duluan! Byeee~**_

Setelah Namie membaca kalimat terakhir, suara hujan langsung turun bagaikan air bah. Namie mengeryit dan menoleh kearah luar dinding kaca. Benar saja, tetesan air hujan turun dari langit.

"Padahal tadi pagi cerah banget..."

* * *

"Ugh—"

Apartemen Shizuo sepi. Cukup besar, dengan desain yang bergaya klasik dan sederhana tapi enak dipandang. Shizuo tinggal sendiri. Ayah dan Ibu nya pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan 'masalah' sementara Kasuka, adiknya yang adalah seorang aktor, pergi syuting ke Amerika.

" _Ahh_ —! _Sa-sakit..._ "

Suara decitan memenuhi kamar di apartemen tersebut dan juga suara nafas yang terengah.

"Tahan sedikit, Izaya—ugh, maaf."

" _AAH! S—!_ "

"Hei, hei. Jangan berteriak seperti itu—ugh, sial. Rileks, Izaya."

Oh, dan jangan lupakan suara teriakan dan beberapa desahan disana-sini.

"Izaya, kenapa menahan suaramu?"

"Ugh, _ahh_... aku hanya ingin—Ouch! Jangan!"

" _Shit_! Maaf—tch aku tidak sengaja!" Shizuo menepis tangan Izaya yang memukul kepalanya. Pria pirang itu menatap mata Izaya beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai, dan—

" _Ahh! Ahh! Ngh... OW! SAKIT! Shizu—chaaanh! Hentikan!_ " Izaya memukuli bahu dan kepala Shizuo. Air mata terjun bebas seperti hujan diluar sana. Tubuh Izaya bergetar menahan rasa sakit.

Shizuo menelan ludah sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Oke, oke." Tangan besar pria itu lalu mengelus kaki Izaya lagi, dan membuat si hitam menjerit saat ia tiba-tiba 'menekan'. Shizuo menghela nafas dan merebahkan tubuh Izaya ke sofa dengan perlahan. "Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang."

 **Malam** **yang panjang** , _indeed_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Mooooreee? /ga_**

 ** _Review please! Oh, dan maaf endingnya gantung! /jahat_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Do You Love Me?

_**Violently Beautiful**_ **  
**Chapter 7 – Do You Love Me?  
.

.

"Shizu-chan benar-benar monster. Aku nggak bisa bergerak."

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh lari-lari di tengah hujan. Terkilir kan?"

Bagi _readers_ yang ambigu karena _chapter_ sebelumnya, author menegaskan kalau mereka **belum** melakukan apa-apa. Belum. Cerita lengkapnya itu begini—

Flashback

 _"Shizu-chan tau darimana kalau aku dulunya informan?" tanya Izaya sambil memandang kearah Shizuo dengan tatapan bingung. Shinichi ternganga, tapi itu belum seberapa dengan Shizuo—pria pirang itu membeku. Dia terpeleset._

 _Sumpah serapah berkeliaran di otak Shizuo. Dia lalu menutup dan membuka mulutnya, mencoba mencari alasan yang lebih logis. Menarik nafas, Shizuo lalu berdeham. "Namie yang mengatakannya kepadaku waktu aku bertanya kenapa kau membutuhkan bodyguard. Dia bilang kalau pekerjaanmu sebagai informan itu berbahaya dan kau memiliki banyak musuh." Untunglah suaranya tidak bergetar._

 _"Ah? Begitu ya." Izaya tersenyum manis. Shizuo menenguk ludah. "_

 _Well, aku tidak kembali lagi ke pekerjaanku dulu. Hilang ingatanku sudah cukup membuatku kapok, hehe." Izaya menyengir. "Lagipula, aku butuh menjaga Mairu dan Kururi juga."_

 _"Ah mereka ya?" Shinichi menenguk susu coklatnya sampai habis. "Well, aku titip salam ke mereka ya."_

 _Izaya mengangguk dengan sebuah seringai. Lalu, suara petir dan juga gemercik air yang deras mengagetkan mereka. Shizuo dan Izaya menoleh kearah kaca. Hujan lagi. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini terus-terusan hujan ya?" gumam Shinichi._

 _"Maa, aku juga nggak terlalu peduli." Shinichi berdiri dari bangkunya diikuti oleh Shizuo dan Izaya. Mereka lalu keluar dari restoran. Shinichi berjongkok dan memperketat ikatan tali sepatunya. "See ya, 'Zaya, Heiwajima."_

 _Lalu Shinichi berdiri dengan tegak dan berjalan mendekat kearah Shizuo. Karena tinggi mereka—hampir—sama, Shinichi berbisik ditelinga Shizuo dengan mudah tanpa perlu berjinjit; "Kalau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu. Secara perlahan-lahan. Camkan itu, Shizuo-kun."_

 _Shizuo membalas dengan desisan dan tatapan tajam._

 _Lalu Shinichi menoleh kearah Izaya yang memperhatikan dengan tatapan bingung. Pria abu-abu itu tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Izaya, lalu mencium punggung tangannya. "Jaga diri baik-baik, Izaya."_

 _"Uh... ya..." balas Izaya pelan. Shinichi lalu melambai kearah mereka dan berlari menjauh._

 _Tangan Shizuo bergetar ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya mencekik leher Shinichi sampai patah. Berani-beraninya dia...! Yang berhak mencium semua bagian tubuh Izaya itu hanya Shizuo, dan Shizuo seorang._

 _"Shizu-chan, kita pulang gimana?" tanya Izaya sambil mengeluarkan tangannya yang lain dan membiarkan hujan membasahi telapak tangan itu._

 _Shizuo berpikir sebentar, sebelum melepas jaketnya dan menaruh itu di kepala Izaya. Karena tubuh mereka yang berbeda ukuran, Izaya tampak seperti anak remaja di jaket Shizuo. "Loh?" pria itu menoleh kearah yang lebih tinggi, "Shizu-chan nanti pakai apa? Dingin loh. Aku sudah ada jas kok."_

 _"Biar nggak kebasahan." ucap Shizuo. "Apartemenku dekat disini. Jalan saja, lagipula aku tidak peduli basah atau tidak."_

 _Izaya menyeringai dan Shizuo tau hal buruk akan datang. "Lari saja! Ayo, Shizu-chan! Satu, dua, tiga!" Izaya lalu menarik tangannya dan berlari, otomatis membawa Shizuo ikut._

 _Shizuo yang kaget hanya mengandalkan gerakan kakinya yang otomatis bergerak karena tertarik oleh Izaya. Lalu, pria itu tersenyum samar ketika melihat Izaya yang tertawa bagaikan anak kecil. Dia tidak pernah berlari bersama Izaya. Dia hanya mengejar pria itu dulunya, tidak pernah berlari bersama. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa rasanya... berlari bersama Izaya seperti ini..._

 _Shizuo lalu memperlebar jarak kakinya, jadinya dia berlari sejajar dengan Izaya sekarang. "Persimpangan nanti belok kiri." ucapnya. Izaya mengangguk singkat dan melanjutkan berlari dengan ekspresi bahagia._

 _Samar, terlihat persimpangan yang sedikit sepi. Mungkin karena orang-orang pada menyingkir agar tidak terkena hujan. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berteduh dibawah toko-toko, tapi ada juga yang berniat menerobos hujan seperti Shizuo dan Izaya._

 _Mereka berbelok dengan mulus. Jangan ambigu ya._

 _Senyuman di wajah Shizuo melebar sekalian dengan tawa maniak Izaya yang semakin menggelegar. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya, kalau bermain hujan, itu menyenangkan sekali. "Ah, 'Zaya, awas!"_

 _Ada sebuah lubang dijalanan yang mereka lewati dan Izaya berlari tepat kearah situ. Shizuo menarik tangan Izaya dan menyebabkan kaki pria yang lebih tua itu tergelincir di semen yang basah._

 _"Ack! SAKIT!" jerit Izaya._

Flashback End.

"Sudah nggak nyeri lagi kan?" tanya Shizuo. Izaya sekarang berada di sofa—soal kamar di _chapter_ kemarin itu waktu Shizuo nyari baju untuk Izaya. "Mandi dulu sana, kau basah. Handuk yang baru ada didalam, bajunya ntar aku antar."

"Oke~ pintu yang ini kan?"

"Yap."

Saat Izaya masuk kedalam kamar mandi, bau wangi kapur barus dan temperatur hangat langsung menyambut Izaya. Shizuo pasti baru saja mandi. Menutup pintu, Izaya melepas pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di keranjang yang ada didekat pintu.

Dia lalu menyalakan kran shower dan membiarkan air hangat tersebut menghujani dirinya lagi.

Izaya menghela nafas dan mencari-cari _shampoo_ dan juga sabun. Izaya menggunakan keduanya, dan membersihkan tubuhnya juga. Setelah selesai, Izaya lalu membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip keluar. Terdengar suara televisi menyala dan Izaya memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia lalu menunduk—terdapat pakaian didepan pintu.

Izaya lalu mengambilnya dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Benar saja, terdapat handuk yang terlipat rapi didekat rak. Mengambilnya, Izaya mengeringkan tubuhnya sebelum mengambil pakaian dalam yang Shizuo selipkan. Masih ada _merk_ yang tertera, berarti baru. Izaya mengeryit dan membalik _boxer_ tersebut. Ukuran L.

 _Wow okay. Nevermind_.

Setelah memakai _boxer_ tersebut, Izaya lalu mengambil baju yang Shizuo berikan. _Hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya di rumah. _Ah, mungkin dari toko yang sama_ , pikir Izaya lalu memakai pakaian tersebut. Kebesaran. Lengannya bahkan menutupi seluruh tangannya—dan ujung _hoodie_ tersebut mencapai pangkal pahanya!

"SHIZU-CHAN!" jerit Izaya, "NGGAK ADA BAJU YANG LEBIH KECIL APA?"

"ITU YANG PALING KECIL!" teriak Shizuo balik.

Menggerutu, Izaya lalu mengambil celana yang disiapkan. Untunglah ini muat walaupun sedikit longgar.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Izaya bertemu dengan Shizuo yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Meminum botol susu _vanilla_ yang besar yang tersisa setengah. Shizuo tidak menoleh kearahnya sampai Izaya duduk disampingnya.

"Dingin. Shizu-chan nyalain AC?"

"Dikamar." balas Shizuo singkat dan meminum susunya sedikit. Dia lalu menoleh kearah Izaya, "Ingin minum apa?"

"Teh saja."

Shizuo berdiri dan berbalik kearah dapur. "Dingin atau hangat?"

"Ya hangat lah." ucap Izaya lalu mengambil _remote_ dan mencari-cari saluran yang menarik. Tidak ada yang menarik sih, yang ada cuman _Fifty Shades of Gray_. Izaya tidak pernah menyukai film itu karena terlalu banyak adengan anuan. Masa ada yang mau aja diikat di ranjang terus ngelakuin anu? Aneh kan?

Izaya lalu membolak-balik saluran lain sampai dia pasrah dan menonton film _Fifty Shades of Gray_ tersebut. Lumayan lah, karena adengan anu-anuannya disingkat sesingkat-singkatnya.

Shizuo datang sambil membawa nampan berisi teh dan dua piring nasi _omelet_. Dia meletakkan teh dan satu piring didepan Izaya, sementara Shizuo mengambil piring yang lain dan mulai makan. "Kita nggak ada makan nasi. Maaf kalau rasa _omelet_ nya nggak sesuai dengan seleramu." ucap Shizuo.

Izaya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Shizu-chan~" lalu memasukan satu sendok berisi penuh kedalam mulutnya. Izaya tertegun dengan rasanya.

"Shizu-chan, ini kau sendiri yang masak?" kata Izaya setelah menelan.

"Iya, soalnya aku tinggal sendiri."

"Tapi, ini beneran kau yang masak?"

Kali ini Shizuo benar-benar menoleh kearahnya, "Kenapa emangnya? Rasanya aneh ya? Uh—maaf."

"Nggak kok," Izaya bergumam dengan mulut penuh, "Rhasha-nyha heybat bhangeth." ( _Rasanya hebat banget._ )

Shizuo terkekeh. Miliknya sekarang tersisa setengah sementara Izaya masih penuh. "Ngomong jangan dengan mulut penuh begitu. Telan dulu gih." ucap Shizuo sambil menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Setelah habis, pria tinggi itu langsung mengambil botol susu dan meneguk sampai habis.

Dia lalu membiarkan Izaya makan dan menoleh kearah televisi. Kalau saja Shizuo masih minum, dia yakin air itu akan tersembur begitu saja. Di layar televisinya terdapat dua manusia yang sedang melakukan hal-hal anu. Shizuo tau sih apa namanya—BDSM, karena dia pernah mencobanya dulu.

"Uhm, Izaya, mana _remote_ nya?"

"Nih," Izaya memberikan Shizuo _remote_ televisi. "Kenapa, Shizu-chan?" tanya pria itu dan menaruh piringnya yang sudah habis diatas piring Shizuo.

"Uh—nggak ada apa-apa," Shizuo berdeham dan mengganti saluran ke sebuah saluran musik. Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan bingung, lalu—

"Jangan-jangan Shizu-chan terangsang?"

 _WHAT_!

"HAH!?" jerit Shizuo kaget dan menatap kearah Izaya dengan ekspresi kaget dan bingung. Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi Shizuo. Baginya ekspresi itu lucu sekali!

"Hahahahaha! Shizu-chan, kau harus melihat ekspresimu itu! Lucu sekali! HAHAHA!" Izaya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Shizuo menggeram, sebelum mencari-cari titik lemah Izaya untuk membalasnya.

Dia lalu ingat—Izaya itu mudah geli.

Dengan senyum setan, Shizuo lalu menusuk pinggang Izaya dengan kelima jarinya, sukses membuat tubuh Izaya mengejang hebat. Pria itu lalu menggeliat—mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Shizuo di pinggangnya.

"Ah! AHAHAHAHAHA—" Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dan menendang-nendang tubuh Shizuo. Sekarang dia sudah berpindah posisi—Izaya berbabring terlentang di sofa sementara Shizuo diatasnya, masih mengenakan senyuman setan tersebut,

"Shi—Shizu-chan! Hen—tikan! Ahahahaha! Suudaah!" Izaya menggeliat dibawahnya, "Ah—aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Shizuo tidak berhenti sampai Izaya bernafas terengah-engah. Dia lalu melepaskan pria yang lebih tua itu, membuat Izaya menarik nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa. "Shizu-chan benar-benar kejam..." rengek Izaya sambil mengatur nafasnya dan memberikan tendangan main-main kearah si pirang.

Shizuo terkekeh, "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang baik."

Shizuo lalu mengambil piringnya, "Hei Izaya, habiskan teh-mu." ucapnya sambil memberikan Izaya gelas tersebut. Izaya langsung meminumnya sampai habis dan memberikannya kembai ke Shizuo. Si pirang berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur, lalu menaruh peralatan kotor tersebut di tempat cuci piring.

" _Nee~_ Shizu-chan, aku tidur dimana?"

"Dikamarku."

"Lah, terus Shizu-chan tidur dimana? Masa gamau tidur bareng sih?"

 _Oh, aku mau kok tidur bare_ —Oke, stop disitu, Shizuo.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja." ucap Shizuo enteng sambil mencuci piring.

"Eh? Tapi, kan, itu kamarmu loh Shizu-chan~ nggak mau tidur bareng apa?"

"Nggak."— _mau sih, tapi aku takut nanti aku kehilangan kontrol dan berakhir menyakitimu_.

"Shizu-chan nggak seru~" ucap Izaya sambil cemberut.

"Kau sudah tidur dengan berapa orang?"

"Eh? Shizu-chan, nggak baik loh nanyain kehidupan privasi orang begitu~" ucap Izaya sambil tertawa. "Nggak pernah sama sekali."

Shizuo berhenti dan menoleh kearah Izaya, "Huh?"

"Aku nggak pernah tidur dengan siapapun. Bahkan kata ibuku aku jarang keluar malam." ucap Izaya enteng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sedih ya masih _virgin_ di umur 30 tahun. Kalau Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo mendecih, "Tentu saja sudah." ucap Shizuo lalu menoleh kearah Izaya dengan seringai. "Aku sudah menjadi _top_ dan _bottom_. Semua jenis seks dan bahkan _fetishs_ sudah kucoba." jawab Shizuo santai dan mematikan kran. Dia sudah selesai.

"Wow, jadi Shizu-chan sudah pernah ngelakuin yang di film _Fifty Shades of Gray_ tadi?"

"Sudah. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Nanya doang! Lagipula Shizu-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Shizu-chan _gay_ atau _straight_?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu!?

"HAH!?" jerit Shizuo lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. "A-Apa maksudmu!?"

Izaya tertawa, "Kau tau apa maksudnya~!"

Shizuo berdecih dan berdeham, "Kalau aku jawab, apa kau akan memecatku?"

Izaya memutar bola matanya, "Kalau aku memecat orang dengan sexualitas yang berbeda, Namie sudah tidak ada dikantor dari dulu." ucap Izaya lalu menatap Shizuo dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Jadi, Shizu-chan apa?"

"Biseksual." jawab Shizuo agak tidak nyaman. Dia lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu lagi. Ada sekitaran 5 botol susu, mau besar ataupun kecil di kulkasnya. Dia membelinya banyak-banyak dan dengan batas kadarluarsa yang lama karena jika dia marah ataupun merasa tidak nyaman, susu selalu menenangkannya. "Kalau kau apa?" tanya Izaya.

"Aseksual."

"Tidak tertarik dengan semua jenis?" tanya Shizuo setelah menenguk susunya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai manusia!~" Izaya berdiri disofa dan berloncat-loncat bahagia. "Aku mencintai mereka semua! Dan aku harus membagikan cintaku pada mereka secara rata jadi tidak ada yang cemburu!" ucap Izaya dengan seringai puas.

Shizuo tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum dia menatap kearah Izaya. "Jadi..." ucap Shizuo setelah Izaya selesai berloncat-loncat.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Maaf karena apdetannya pendek. More to come~! SAYA SUKA BANGET REVIEWNYA AAAAAAAA_**

 ** _Oh, apa saya harus ngasih smut ya? Harus atau nggak~? Readers pilih deh! XD_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Sleeping Together

_**Violently Beautiful**_ **  
**Chapter 8 – Sleeping Together  
.

.  
Warning: **dubious consent**.

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga?"

Izaya tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap kearah Shizuo, keterkagetan terlihat jelas. Sepertinya Izaya tidak tau cara menjawab pertanyaan Shizuo tadi. Sementara Shizuo masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"A...hahaha! Bilang apaan sih, Shizu-chan!" tawa Izaya terdengar terpaksa. "Tentu saja aku juga mencintai Shizu-chan, sama seperti manusia-manusiaku yang lain!~"

Shizuo masih menatap Izaya dengan tajam dan membuat pria hitam itu gugup. Izaya menyilangkan tangannya diatas dada dan menarik lengan baju yang kebesaran tersebut, seakan-akan pakaian itu tidak sanggup melindunginya dari tatapan Shizuo.

Masih mempertahankan tatapannya, Shizuo berjalan mendekati Izaya. Dia melihat si _raven_ menegang dan matanya semakin melebar. "Shizu—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Shizuo langsung menarik tangan Izaya dan menghantam tubuh mungil itu ke dinding terdekat. Kaki Izaya berada beberapa senti dari lantai, sementara Shizuo mempertahankan tubuh Izaya agar tetap naik dengan tubuhnya.

Mata Izaya melebar, apalagi ketika Shizuo berada diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

"Shizu-chan!" teriak Izaya sambil menarik-narik punggung Shizuo yang masih diselimuti baju. "Lepaskan aku! Kau kenapa, sih?"

Izaya meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dinding dan Shizuo. "Ugh! Shizu-chaaan! Lepaskan aku!"

Terlalu mengerikan. Ini bukan seperti Shizuo Heiwajima yang ia temui kemarin. Dia seperti... monster. Izaya menonton dengan ngeri ketika mata Shizuo berubah menjadi gelap, dengan... nafsu?

Izaya menendang, mencakar, dan menjambak Shizuo dengan brutal. Ia takut. Semua ini terlalu mengerikan baginya. Izaya merasakan matanya berair. Ia ingin melepas keperjakaannya dengan yang _gentle_ , bukan dengan yang kayak gini!

Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, Izaya melemah. Pasrah. Biarlah, nanti dia akan memecat Shizuo dan mungkin menghancurkan keluarganya. Penasaran, Izaya menemui mata Shizuo lagi. Ia lalu menelan harga dirinya dan, "Shizu-chan... kumohon lepaskan aku..."

Shizuo masih menatap, lalu—"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku walaupun aku seorang monster yang dibenci orang-orang?"

Izaya menangkap emosi di sorot mata Shizuo. Kesepian, kesedihan, penyesalan, lalu kemarahan... banyak sekali emosi. Izaya menelan ludah. Ia lalu dengan perlahan melingkari kakinya di pinggang Shizuo dan menariknya mendekat.

Izaya—hampir—tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Shizuo menjadi kaget.

"Tentu saja, Shizu-chan."

Izaya yakin sekali Shizuo akan melepaskannya setelah ini. Prediksinya selalu tepat, jadinya—tunggu, apa yang-!

Izaya memekik pelan ketika Shizuo memeluknya dan memencet tubuhnya ke dinding lebih kuat lagi. Nafas Shizuo menggelitik lehernya. Izaya masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, jadi dia lebih kaget lagi ketika Shizuo menjilati lehernya.

"Gh! _Aah_! Shizu-chan!" pekik Izaya sambil menjambak rambut Shizuo ketika pria itu mengigit-gigit lehernya dengan pelan. "Ini pemerkosaan! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi! Hei— _ahn~_! Apa yang kau sentuh!?"

"Izaya-kun, kau seorang _virgin_ kan?" bisik Shizuo ditelinganya lalu memeras bokongnya pelan. "Bagaimana aku yang meneladenimu, hmm? Gratis kok."

"Aku akan memecatmu, Shizu-chan!"

"Tidak peduli. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keperjakaanmu."

" _Ahn!_ Shizu- _aah!_ Ja-jangan! Telingaku sensitif—hentikan itu! Apa kau mau dimasukan ke— _hnn_ —penjara!?"

"Aku sudah bolak-balik dari penjara," ucap Shizuo lalu mengulum telinga Izaya. "Itu sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagiku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau memasukanku lagi kedalamnya."

Izaya skakmat. Sekarang dia hanya berdo'a ada keajaiban agar keperjakaannya tidak diambil begitu saja. Apalagi ini berada di dinding. "Jadi Shizu-chan memperkosa orang yang baru kau temui dalam satu hari!?"

"Aku tidak memperkosamu kalau kau menikmatinya." jawab Shizuo santai dan mengelus ruas tulang punggung Izaya dan masih bermain dengan telinganya.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya!" teriak Izaya nyaring-nyaring. "Ini pemerkosaan— _ugh, aah!_ "

"Oh ya?" Shizuo tampak puas dengan desahan Izaya. "Terus desahan apa tadi?" tanya Shizuo. Si pirang lalu menjilati leher Izaya lalu mengigitnya dengan kasar sampai kulit poselen itu sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

" _ **AAH**_!" Izaya menjerit dan mencengkram bahu Shizuo kuat-kuat. Pedih, sakit—serta satu rasa lain yang tidak ingin Izaya ketahui. Tubuhnya mengejang, dan lalu air mata turun membasahi pipinya. "Shizu-chan... tidak... ugh, tidak! Jangan...!"

Shizuo menjilati darah yang keluar dan menghisap luka di leher Izaya. Si hitam merintih, tubuhnya mulai bereaksi—dibawah sana. Izaya tidak menyukai ini sama sekali. Ia takut, takut, takut—"Shizu...o..." bisik Izaya.

Gerakan Shizuo terhenti.

"Shizuo... Shizuo... aku tidak mau—" Izaya terisak. "Shizuo... lepaskan— _hiks_ —lepaskan aku... Shizuo—" tangisan Izaya membuat hati Shizuo terasa terikat. Ia lalu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan wajah Izaya. Hati Shizuo lalu hancur.

Izaya benar-benar menangis.

"Shizuo... aku takut... takut— _hiks_ —Shizuo... Shizuo..." panggil Izaya berkali-kali. Remasan Izaya di bahunya melonggar, tanda ia sudah menyerah.

Shizuo lalu mengusap pipi Izaya yang basah dengan ibu jarinya. Dia telah memaksa Izaya ke sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan si hitam—hubungan seksual. Izaya takut karena disakiti dan Shizuo sudah menyakitinya dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

Shizuo mengangkat Izaya yang masih terisak gaya _bridal style_ dan berjalan kearah kamar. Izaya melingkarkan lengannya di leher Shizuo, masih terisak. Shizuo membaringkan Izaya dengan perlahan di matras.

Izaya tidak melawan. Biarlah Shizuo melakukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Izaya," bisik Shizuo lalu memeluknya. Kali ini dengan kelembutan dan hati-hati. Shizuo menarik selimut untuk mereka dan membaringkan kepala Izaya ke dadanya. "Tidurlah. Besok kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku—bahkan memecatku juga."

Izaya memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

* * *

Mairu dan Kururi masih menunggu kedatangan kakak mereka di ruang tamu. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Shirou dan Kyouko berada didepan mereka, sama-sama saling menunggu kedatangan si penerus nama Orihara.

"Mairu, Kururi... mana Iza-chan?" tanya Kyouko ke si kembar, "Kenapa dia belum pulang? Shirou, apa kau memberinya tugas banyak-banyak?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin jadwalnya kosong sampai besok. Yagiri-san sudah memberitahuku, dan dia bilang Izaya tidak ada di kantor dari siang."

"Iza-chan... apa dia baik-baik saja? Pekerjaannya dulu kan..."

"Kyouko, aku yakin Izaya baik-baik saja." ucap Shirou sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut istrinya dengan sayang, "Mairu, Kururi, kenapa kalian tidak tidur saja? Kami akan memberitahu kalian ketika Izaya sudah pulang."

Mairu tampak akan membantah tapi Kururi langsung menggandeng tangannya. Si kembar yang lebih tua menggeleng. Mairu menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baik, ayah, ibu. Kami tidur dulu," Mairu mengecup pipi ibu dan ayahnya, diikuti oleh Kururi.

Kyouko dan Shirou melihat kembar itu pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Shirou," Kyouko berdiri dari sofa dan membetulkan gaun tidur yang ia kenakan. "Dimana Kichirou dan Namiko?"

"Mereka pergi ke rumah Shizuo," ucap Shirou dan memberikan senyuman lembut ke Kyouko. "Izaya mungkin berada—"

Ponsel Shirou berdering, tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Kyouko mengangkat alis. Shirou lalu mengambil ponsel pintar tersebut dan membuka kunci _password_ -nya, lalu membuka pesan Kiriman dari Kichirou.

Kyouko mengintip dari bahu suaminya.

 _From: Kichirou Heiwajima  
To: Shirou Orihara_

(jpg)

Shirou bisa merasakan tatapan Kyouko menembus tengkoraknya.

" _Link_ apa itu? Bukan porno kan?" tanya Kyouko. Shirou bersumpah akan membunuh Kichirou nantinya. Kenapa nggak langsung kirim fotonya tanpa harus ngasih link? Kalau itu beneran porno maka habislah ia diikat oleh istrinya.

"Bukan." Shirou menghela nafas dan memencet _link_ mencurigakan itu.

Mereka berdua terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam _link_ itu.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Maaf lama update! Saya cinta sama reviewnya! Makasih banget sama yang suka dengan fanfict ini *nangis*. Alasan kenapa saya jarang balas review itu karena ntar saya dibilang PHP... author note panjang tapi chapternya sedikit T-T. Bukan sindiran ya, itu kata beta-reader saya XD. Curhat sedikit, saya dapat posisi Power Forward! Yas! Tapi tenang aja, saya masih rajin update kok!_**

 ** _So, RnR please! *love*_**


End file.
